La Nueva Aventura del Espadachín 1ª Temporada
by Yuuko MandaviYohoho
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si por un accidente, Zoro callese al mar y llegase a un lugar un tanto...extraño? / Esta es una mejora del fic que hice anteriormente mejora en la narración .
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Capitulo 1**

Era un día como los muchos que había en Gran Line...

En la cubierta del Sunny se encontraban Zoro, que dormía en el suelo, tras uno de sus entrenamientos; Robin, leía tranquilamente; Ussop y Luffy pescaban, aunque lo de pescar era relativo, ya que como cebo habían puesto a Chopper; y Brook tocaba el violín mientras miraba el mar, acordándose del gran cachalote, Laboon. Nami y Sanji se encontraban en la cocina, el rubio preparando la merienda a las chicas, ya que para el resto, les había dejado las sobras de la cena de anoche, y Nami cogiendo un refrigerio, ya que se acercaban a una isla con clima veraniego. Y por último, Franky estaba revisando una avería en el sistema del Sunny.

La navegante del barco salió de la cocina, aparentemente tranquila.  
–Luffy... – El aludido se giró – Por casualidad...tú no te habrás comido todas las provisiones de la bodega, ¿verdad?  
El capitán se quedó blanco, lo que le delató.  
– ¿Y-Yo? Para nada...Nami...  
– Entonces... – Cogió al chico de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo – ¡¿Dónde leches está la comida?  
– ¡F-Fue Zoro! ¡Zoro se comió toda la comida! –excusó el capitán.  
–**Oe**, oe, que aquí el mentiroso soy yo, Luffy. – Intervino el francotirador.  
Lo que pasó a continuación...queda censurado...  
–Lo fiento, Nami... – Pronunciaron como pudieron Luffy y Ussop.  
–Oe, Nami, se nos acerca una tormenta. – Dijo tranquilamente el espadachín.  
– ¿Una tormenta? – La joven se asomó, quedándose de piedra.  
Y es que en Gran Line, que haya buen tiempo es algo relativo...  
–Una tormenta... ¿no, Zoro...? – La navegante crujió los nudillos, lo que hizo que el peliverde desease no haber dicho nada – ¡PERO SI ESO PARECE EL APOCALIPSIS! –Dijo mientras golpeaba de manera brutal, la cabeza del peliverde.  
– ¡Rápido! ¡Levantad vuestros traseros y poneros a trabajar, gandules!  
– ¡Oe, Nami, que el capitán soy yo!  
– ¡A callar!  
De pronto, un desgarrador grito acalló a todo.  
– ¡ZORO! – Gritó Chopper al mismo tiempo que veía como su nakama caía al agua al intentar salvarle.  
Sanji corrió, dispuesto a tirarse para buscarlo, pero un brazo le paró.  
–No vayas, Sanji, es peligroso. –Dijo un serio Luffy.  
– ¡Pero si no voy, el marimo se ahogará!  
– ¡Pero si te tiras, tú también más a morir, baka!  
–Pero... –El rubio miró las enormes olas, y confirmó que era imposible salvarlo...

Una vez la tormenta se fue, todos empezaron a buscar como locos al espadachín.  
Su mente les decía que buscasen, aunque sabían más que de sobra que era imposible encontrarlo con vida. Ni siquiera él, el gran ex-cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro, un hombre capaz de levantar pesas de 2 toneladas, el hombre que fue capaz de cortar el acero y el que ayudó a derrotar al gran CP9, sería capaz de sobrevivir a aquella tormenta...  
– ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro! – Gritaba el ciborg, "no llorando".  
– ¡Marimo! ¡**Baka** marimo! ¿Dónde demonios estás?  
– ¡ZORO!  
Gritaban a pleno pulmón. Llevaban horas buscándolo, y aunque insistían...las esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida disminuían.  
–Luffy, déjalo... Zoro...Zoro ha...m-muerto... –Decía la navegante en una hilo de voz.  
–Pero... ¡No puede ser! ¡Zoro es el hombre que se convertirá en el mejor espadachín del mundo, no puede morir así!  
– ¡Luffy, sabes que aunque sea así, es imposible que haya sobrevivido!  
–Pero...

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar...__  
_– ¡Abuelo! ¡Ya he terminado los deberes así que me voy a leer! –Anunció una chica de pelo largo y ligeramente ondulado, de un tono castaño claro, recogido en una coleta, de ojos azules y de tez ligeramente morena, de unos dieciséis años  
– ¡Está bien! –Respondió el aludido, el cual era un hombre de la tercera edad, pero que aun así, aparentaba ser un hombre fuerte. Tenía el pelo canoso y bastante corto, era corpulento, de ojos oscuros y piel morena.

La joven, pasando por un corredor, no muy largo, de paredes blancas con dos ventanas de un tamaño considerable – lo que hacía que la estancia estuviese completamente iluminada – y con algún que otro cuadro colgado en la pared con motivos costeros, entró en la primera de las tres puertas que había, entrando así en su habitación, la cual no era excesivamente grande ni pequeña, de paredes azul claro, que ha simple vista, podía confundirse con blanco, y con otra gran ventana que iluminaba toda la habitación.

Todo parecía tranquilo, normal, muy ordenado, muy limpio...si no fuera por un extraño sujeto que se hallaba sentado en el suelo, lo que hizo que la chica se alarmase.

El sujeto miró hacia la puerta, torpemente, al sentir la presencia de la chica.  
– ¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó el chico, que parecía estar aturdido, pero aún así utilizó un tono firme de voz.  
– ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿no? –Respondió ella de manera bastante cómica.

La joven pasó un ligero vistazo, se abajo arriba, al chico.  
Parecía ser bastante alto, "Metro ochenta, a ojo de buen cubero..." pensó. Aparentaba ser un tipo bastante fuerte, ya que músculos no le faltaban. Era moreno y de penetrantes, pero cálidos, ojos negros, y portaba tres espadas, lo que le hizo pensar que podía ser un tipo peligroso, y su pelo era bastante corto y despeinado, de color... ¿verde?  
Ella estalló a carcajadas.  
– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó él, con una mirada que habría intimidado al más sangriento asesino, pero que ella pasó de largo.  
– ¡Abuelo, un tipo raro se ha colado en casa! – Gritó ella, mientras el joven volvía a atravesarla con la mirada. La muchacha se acercó hasta quedarse al su altura – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó mientras le daba pequeños toques con el dedo índice en la mejilla de él.  
– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Y que has hecho con mis nakamas?  
–Primero: yo soy Diana Marín, tu peor pesadilla. Segundo: estás en mi casa, para ser exactos, en mi cuarto. Y tercero: no se de que me hablas.  
El peliverde le miró de arriba abajo, suspiró resignado, le miró.  
–Me llamo Zorro Ronoa...  
–Encantada, lechuguino. –Respondió Diana, con una amplia y cálida sonrisa.  
Se escuchó un ruido, señal de que alguien más estaba en la estancia.  
– ¡Hola, abuelo!  
–Más peña... – Refunfuñó el joven.  
– ¿Quién es este? –Cuestionó el anciano.  
–Dice que se llama Zorro...yo no se qué.  
–Ronoa, Zorro Ronoa. – Interrumpió el aludido al más puro estilo James Bonnes.  
–Diana, ¿lo conoces?  
–Ni de vista.  
–Mirad... – Volvió a interrumpir el peliverde, poniéndose en pie – Yo estaba con mis nakamas hace nada, entramos por accidente en una tormenta, caí al agua, y de hay hasta ahora.  
–Vale, una historia conmovedora, pero, ¿de verdad que no sabes que haces aquí?  
–No.  
–Zorro Ronoa... ¿en? Mucha casualidad... – Pensaba el hombre.  
–Abuelo, ¿qué hacemos con este? –Preguntó ella, señalando al espadachín y sacando al viejo de sus pensamientos.  
–Pues... ¿tienes a donde ir?  
–No, pero no pienso quedarme aquí. Tengo que encontrar a mis nakamas.  
–Oe, cabeza brócoli, tienes tres espadas, por lo que debes de ser un espadachín... – dedujo – ¿eres bueno?  
–De los mejores. – Respondió con seguridad.  
–Entonces... – Dijo mientras se giraba, mirando al anciano – Tal vez pueda ayudarnos, ¿no?  
–Si no le importa, sí.  
– ¿Ayudaros?  
–Sí, bueno...es que nuestro pueblo está sometido a un hombre que hace llamarse Kuma.  
– ¡¿Kuma? – Preguntó el peliverde, alterado.  
–Sí, ¿lo conoces?  
–No, no... Bueno, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo quedarme.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación dispuesto a irse.  
–P-Pero abuelo... ¿Por qué...por qué no le has impedido que se marche...?  
–No podemos obligarlo, Diana.  
–Pero... – Apretó fuerte los puños, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, con un portazo, saliendo al exterior de la casa.  
Mientras tanto, cierto peliverde se encontraba dando vueltas por la casa y "no se había perdido".  
–Un momento... ¡esta es la quinta vez que paso por aquí!  
–Si buscas la salida, es por esa puerta. –Dijo una voz detrás de él lo que hizo que se girase rápidamente, llevando una mano a la empuñadura de una de sus katanas.  
–Ah, viejo...  
–Si vas a irte, toma. –le dio un saco de pequeño tamaño con comida en su interior.  
–Arigato. Una pregunta, ojii-san.  
–Dime.  
– ¿Qué ha hecho ese tal Kuma exactamente?  
–Verás, hace más o menos quince años, llegó al pueblo un extraño forastero... Decía que buscaba algo en particular, y como para aquel entonces, yo era uno de los más privilegiados detectives de la comarca, estuve investigándole. Tras uno meses, descubrí que lo que andaba buscando era algo llamado Al-Andalus.  
– ¿Al-Andalus?  
–Si. Investigué sobre ello y por lo visto...bajo está isla hay escondido un árbol...pero no un árbol cualquiera – hizo una pausa – si, no un árbol que otorga diversos poderes.  
–Por casualidad... ¿esas frutas no se llamarán Akuma no Mis?  
–Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
– ¿Es que no estamos en Gran Line?  
–Gomene, pero no se de que me estás hablando.  
–Olvídelo...siga contando.  
–Bueno, pues descubrí que el Al-Andalus no se sabe exactamente que es, pero aquel que lo encuentre podrá conseguir encontrar las Akuma no Mi, pero el problema...es que el simple hecho de encontrar el árbol, destruiría la isla... No podemos salir de aquí, ya que Kuma cree que nosotros sabemos algo del Al-Andalus y de hecho...ya ha asesinado a varias familias.  
–Ya veo...bueno, sayonara, ojii-san.  
El espadachín se despidió. Salió de la casa y contempló sus alrededores.  
La casa se encontraba encima de una colina, rodeada de olivos y con un riachuelo al lado, y no muy lejos se podía divisar el pueblo.  
El espadachín pudo escuchar a lo lejos un llanto, miró a su alrededor y vio a la joven de antes sentada al lado del riachuelo. Dudó un poco, pero se acercó, sentándose al lado de ella.  
– ¿Por qué lloras?  
– ¿Quién está llorando?  
–Omae.  
La chica se llevó las manos a las mejillas, intentando secar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.  
–Y-Yo no estoy llorando, baka... – El espadachín solo sonrió como respuesta.  
–Tu a abuelo ya me ha contado lo de Kuma... – la morena le miró, sorprendida – No tengo ni puñetera idea de donde estoy así que no tengo nada mejor que hacer...  
–Entonces... ¿te quedas?  
– ¿Tengo otra opción?  
–Si, te dejo que seas mi mascota.  
–Bueno, pues como iba diciendo... – dijo el espadachín, poniéndose en pie – Que me voy...  
– ¡No, no, no! ¡Que era broma, hombre! ¡No te vayas del pueblo! – Le suplicó, agarrándole del brazo.  
–Iba a decir que me iba al baño... – Respondió con una sonrisa burlona.  
–Baka... –Murmuro ella, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero color carmesí.

Él espadachín, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara, se dirigió a la casa. Entró, y tras darle unas...20 vueltas mal calculadas, a la casa, encontró el cuarto de baño.

Diana se puso en pié. No tenía gran cosa que hacer hoy, por lo que se disponía a ir a su habitación ha estudiar, pero por el camino se encontró a su abuelo, Juanjo.  
–Oe, Diana, ¿has visto a Zoro?  
–Si, ¿por?  
–Dale esto... – Respondió él, entregándole unas cuantas monedas – Que vaya al pueblo a comprarse algo de ropa.  
– ¿Ya te ha dicho que se queda?  
–No, pero ya sabía que lo iba a hacer. –La morena alzó una ceja, pero ese tipo de respuestas eran habituales en aquel anciano.  
La joven se dirigió al baño, donde seguramente todavía estaría ese estúpido y engreído espadachín peliverde.  
Se paró en frente de la puerta, y como no escuchó absolutamente nada, se dispuso a abrir la puerta.  
– ¿Eh?  
La escena era de todo menos normal...el espadachín en calzoncillos, ligeramente inclinado, seguramente para agarrar los pantalones y subírselos.  
– ¡Hay algo que se llama llamar a la puerta! – Gruñó el espadachín.  
–Hay confianza, hombre...  
–Vete.  
La chica sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y le plantó cara.  
–No, tengo diecisiete años, así que tú, aparte de no ser ni mi padre ni mi hermano, no me das órdenes.  
Él se fue acercando lentamente, con su típica sonrisa mezclada por la superioridad y la burla.  
–Pues yo tengo diecinueve. Creo que soy mayor que tú, así que sí, puedo darte órdenes.  
El peliverde y la morena se quedaron frente a frente, retándose con la mirada. Pero una voz, aclarándose la garganta, rompió aquella tensión.  
–Menos pelar la pava. Diana, dale el dinero a Zoro, y tú, súbete los pantalones, anda...  
–Hay te quedas, pelo musgo...

_To Be Continued_

Glosario:  
*******Omae:** Tú  
*******Gomene:** Lo siento  
*******Ojii-san:** Viejo  
***Sayonara:** Adiós


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Capitulo 2  
**  
El espadachín de pelo verde andurreaba tranquilo en el campo con rumbo al pueblo.  
Se encontraba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que retrocedía sobre sus propios pasos...  
Sus pensamientos eran abordados por miles de preguntas de todo tipo, "_¿Y Luffy y el resto? ¿Pensarán que estoy muerto?_", "_¿Que hace Kuma en un sitio como este?_" "_¿Como he llegado aquí si ni siquiera se ve costa?_", "_¿Por que demonios he aceptado quedarme con ellos, aunque sea temporalmente?_". Tan concentrado estaba, que no se percataba de la mirada de cierta joven.  
-¿Ya has vuelto?  
El peliverde salió de sus delirios y miró al frente, viendo así a Diana.  
-¿Qué haces tu aquí? -Preguntó, perplejo.  
-¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, baka! ¿No se suponía que habías ido al pueblo a comprar? -Cuestionó la chica al joven, poniendo los brazos en jarra.  
-Me señalaste el camino equivocado... -Se excusó, él, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo.  
-¡¿Que yo te señalé mal el camino? ¿Como se puede ser tan inútil...?  
-¡Oye, maja, que si quieres me voy!  
-¡No eres capaz! -Se enfrentó a él, colocándose enfrente del chico.  
-¿Me estas retando?  
-Puede...  
-Inocente... -Dijo Zoro, cogiéndola en brazos, caminando hacia un pequeño arroyo que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos.  
-¿Q-Que haces? -Preguntó Diana, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
-Voy a tirarte al agua. No lo tomes como una venganza... -Respondió el aludido, poniendo, su ya legendaria, sonrisa de superioridad.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra! -Gritó ella, moviendo piernas y brazos, con el objetivo de que le soltase.  
-No me da la gana, ¿sabes?  
-¡¿Me vas violar?  
-¿Quieres que lo haga?  
-¡O me sueltas o me chivo al abuelo! -Gritó, a lo que el suspiró.  
-Está bien, está bien... -La soltó, y con una sonrisa burlona, dijo- Corre, chivata, mira como tiemblo.  
-¡Abuelo! -Corrió, como si la vida le fuera en ello, hacia el interior de la casa, en la cual se encontraba el pobre anciano sumido en un libro, que parecía tener ya bastante tiempo- ¡Abuelo!  
-¿Que pasa, Diana? -Respondió el, sin inmutarse, ya que, conociendo como conocía a su nieta, sabía que sería alguna tontería.  
-¡Abuelo! ¡Zoro me quería tirar al arroyo y...y...me quería violar!  
-Claro, claro... -Dijo en un suspiro, cerrando el libro y poniéndose en pie- Supongo que tendré que ir a mediar...  
El anciano, Juanjo, y su nieta, Diana, salieron al exterior, donde se encontraba el espadachín, apoyado en un árbol, aparentemente dormido.  
-Zoro, ¿se puede saber que ha pasado?  
-Se lo resumiré: Diana se burló de mí, decidí gastarle la simple broma, diciéndole que me iba del pueblo, ella me puso frente, y para darle un escarmiento, la cogí para tirarla al agua.  
-Bah...paso de discusiones absurdas. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Diana, acompáñale, y cuando volváis quiero que os hayáis hecho íntimos amigos. ¿Alguna objeción?  
-Ninguna. -Respondieron ambos al unísono, antes de volver a caminar.  
El trayecto se hizo completamente incomodo, en especial para el peliverde, que trataba de ignorara las continuas provocaciones de la morena, que no paraba de silbar una canción.  
-¿Quieres parar ya?  
-¿Bla bla bla bla? -Se burló ella- Estúpido...  
El espadachín, cansado del comportamiento de la chica, la acorraló contra un árbol, de tal manera que no pudiese escapar, a lo que ella se sonrojó  
-¿Se puede saber que te pasa conmigo?  
-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase o me deje de pasar?  
-Te portas como una cría.  
-¿Y a ti que?  
-Mira, si vamos a tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo vamos a tener que llevarnos bien... -Dijo mientras extendía la mano- ¿Empezamos de nuevo?  
-Está bien, pero te seguiré llamando cabeza de musgo.  
-Pues yo chivata, ¿no te jode? Venga ya...  
-Era broma, baka... -Dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Yo me llamo Diana! ¡Un placer conocerte! ¿Tú eres? -Dijo extendiendo la mano.  
-Zoro Ronoa...el placer es mío. -Contestó él, estrechando la mano con la suya.  
-Bueno, ¿hacia donde te diriges, Zoro?  
-Hacia el pueblo...pero no se como llegar.  
-¿Me permite que le acompañe?  
-Sería un placer.  
-Bien, pues... -Dijo ella, cogiéndole de la mano- ¡Es por aquí!  
Una vez llegaron al pueblo, Diana, aun sin soltar la mano del peliverde, dijo:  
-Nee, aquí te quedas.  
-¿No vienes?  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe también al baño?  
-Ya me has visto en calzoncillos, ¿acaso quieres más?  
-¡Ni digas chorradas! ¡Seguro que eres tú el que me quiere ver en ropa interior!  
-A mi no me van las chivatas... -Comentó él, volviendo a si postura de superioridad.  
-Ni a mi los cabeza brócoli.  
-¡Diana! ¡¿Es este tu novio? -Gritó una voz masculina, detrás de la pareja, a lo que ambos miraron.  
-¡Javi! -Gritó ella, abrazándole- ¡Este mendrugo que va a ser mi novio! ¡Solo es un amigo! ¿Verdad, Zorito? -Él solo gruñó, mirando al chico, como si de un enemigo se tratase.  
Era bastante bajo, más incluso que Diana, de pelo corto y castaño y de piel muy blanca, de ojos color aceituna.  
-Ah, es que como os vi cogidos de la mano, tan pegaditos y acaramelados... -Respondió el moreno, cual Sanji enamorado.  
-¿Y este quien cojones es? -Preguntó un histérico Zoro.  
-¿Él? Se llama Javi, y es mi mejor amigo y hermano postizo. -Respondió la chica, con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Bah, yo paso. Me voy.  
-¡Cabeza musgo, que por hay no es!  
-¡Deja de llamarme así!  
-¡Diana! ¿Quien es este? -Dijo otra voz femenina, al lado de la aludida.  
-Ah, hola Andrea, pues este es un amigo...más soso que las espinacas...  
-¡Encantada! ¡Yo me llamo Andrea! Un momento... ¡Javi! -Chilló, cogiendo al chico de las piernas y corriendo, arrastrándolo, hasta que desaparecieron de sus vistas, a lo que a Diana le salió una gotita al estilo anime.  
-**Nee**...esos eran mis mejores amigos.  
-Que bien. -Respondió él, sin mucho entusiasmo.  
-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó, alzando una ceja.  
-Nada que tenga importancia.  
-Si tú lo dices...  
-¿Van a venir más parientes o podemos ir a comprar? Mientras antes termine antes podré dormir...  
-Pues no, a no ser que aparezca Belén, pero lo dudo, así que...

Al cabo de hora y media, ambos iban ya de vuelta a casa por el mismo camino que antes. Zoro cargaba todas las bolsas ha pesar de que la chica también se había llevado su parte.  
-Un momento... ¡Mañana es Lunes! ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo escuela!  
-¿Vas a la escuela?  
-Estoy en primero de bachillerato...y no me hace mucha ilusión ir... ¡Preferiría estudiar tan solo biología, ese es mi sueño!  
-¿Y porque no lo haces?  
-Aquí no hay oportunidades de ese tipo...  
-¿Y por que odias tanto ir al instituto?  
-Porque en las asignaturas referidas a las letras soy nefasta... **Oi**... ¿puedes recogerme mañana?  
-Ya veremos...  
-¡Bien, vendrá a recogerme!

Pasaron varias horas, y tras la cena, el espadachín se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a irse a dormir.  
-Ojii-san, ¿donde está mi habitación?  
-En la planta de arriba en la primera puerta a la derecha.  
-Arigato.  
Una vez llegó al pasillo, iba a abrir la puerta, cuando alguien le interrumpió.  
-Eh, peliverde, ¡que esa es mi habitación!  
-Es la que el viejo me ha dicho, así que te jodes.  
-¡Te vas a ir a dormir afuera, conmigo no duermes ni a cambio de dinero!  
-Zoro dormirá contigo. -Afirmó el anciano, que se encontraba detrás de ambos.  
-Pero abuelo... ¡solo hay una cama!  
-Pues eso...que dormirá contigo. -Dijo acercándose al espadachín- Cuidado con mi nieta.  
-No se preocupe.  
-Que durmáis bien.  
El espadachín entró primero en la habitación.  
-Oi, arbusto te voy a estar vigilando.  
El aludido hizo oídos sordos. Puso las manos un poco más abajo de la nuca, sacándose la camiseta.  
-¡O-Oe! ¡¿Q-Que mierda haces?  
-La acción de quitarse una prenda de ropa.  
-Baka... -Dijo ella, sonrojada y desviando la mirada  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-N-No, nada...  
-¿Seguro? -Exclamó el chico, acercándose lentamente, sin duda, disfrutaba al ponerla nerviosa.  
-¡S-Seguro, baka!  
-Entonces...no te importará que me quite... ¿verdad? -Dijo llevándose las manos al pantalón.  
-¡N-Ni se te ocurra! -Gritó ella, moviendo los brazos de manera cómica, a lo que el otro echó a reír.  
El peliverde se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde de esta.  
-Buenas noches... -Dijo él, antes de echarse, con los brazos tras su cabeza a modo de almohada, no sin antes echarse por encima la sábana.  
-B-Buenas noches.  
Diana se echó al otro lado de la cama, sin poder evitar el roce de su piel con la del peliverde, a causa de la pequeñez de la cama.  
Pasaron minutos, quizás horas, en los que la morena no paraba de moverse, inquieta y nerviosa...  
-¿Quieres estarte quieta? -Gruñó el espadachín, abriendo un ojo para mirar a la chica.  
-Es que...n-no encuentro una postura cómoda...  
-Y para nada estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?  
-Vale, también... -Admitió, resignada.  
-¿Y eso? Tampoco es nada escandaloso... -Dijo él, girándose para estar cara a cara con ella.  
-Es que...se me hace raro dormir con alguien...más aun si es un chico...porque él único chico en el que confío es en Javi...  
-¿Y en mí no? -Preguntó él, serio.  
-¡Claro que en ti también, baka! -Respondió ella, agarrándose del brazo del chico, a lo que este se sonrojó, pero no por el gesto, si no por sus palabras. Por suerte, consiguió disimular el sonrojo, gracias a la oscuridad que había en la habitación, debido a que era de noche.  
-Oe, y...ese tal Javi... ¿sois novios?  
-¿Javi y yo? -La chica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, a lo que él alzó una ceja- Que va, somos muy amigos, pero nada más, además, a él le gusta Andrea. ¿Por que lo preguntas? -Formuló la morena, mirando intrigada al chico.  
-Por nada, como esta tarde os vi tan juntos, pues cualquiera pensaría...  
-¿Celoso?  
-¿Celosos yo? ¡Ja! Más quisieras tú. A mi no me van las chivatas.  
-Ni a mi los cabeza musgo...  
Al chico le empezaba a gustar estas absurdas peleas, por lo que decidió seguir... Se acercó al oído de ella y susurró:  
-En unos días estarás tan loca por mi que harás todo lo posible para ponerme celoso…chivata. -Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron rápidamente- Es tarde, así que...duérmete y descansa, baka. -Dijo él, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla de la chica y volver a su postura anterior, quedando dormido al instante mientras que en la cabeza de la chica no paraban de resonar esas palabras, pero cuando hay sueño...por lo que se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol comenzaba a colarse entre las cortinas de la habitación, iluminándola lentamente.  
Cierta chica de pelo castaño comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, viendo así, una profundamente dormida, cara del peliverde.  
Pegó un bote hacia atrás, a causa de los pensamientos que se le vinieron a la cabeza sobre el porque estaban en esa situación, cayendo al suelo.  
-¡Mierda! -Se quejó, llevándose una mano al trasero, donde se dio el golpe, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tuvieron más remedio que dormir juntos.  
-Que escandalosa... -Gruñó Zoro, estirándose- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?  
-Eh... ¡me has tirado de la cama!  
-¿Yo?  
-Si, tú...  
-Ah, pues...gomen...  
-Nada, nada... Nee...tengo que ir al instituto, ¡luego nos vemos!  
El chico solo movió el brazo antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama, para quedarse de nuevo dormido...

-  
To be continued

**Glosario:****  
*****Oi: ****oye**  
***Gomen:**** perdón**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Capitulo 3

_**~Pov Diana~**_

Pasaron como dos días desde que el marimö y yo hicimos las paces... Fueron unos días interesantes...interesantes en lo que iba siendo de instituto para fuera, ya que el convivir con alguien como Zoro se hacía interesante, más cuándo ambos discutíamos...generalmente por cosas sin sentido...pero no se como se las apaña, que siempre me acaba sacando de mis casillas.

Total, que tras una larguísima tarde, me dispuse, tras la cena, a irme a dormir, como habitualmente, a lo que el espadachín, Zoro, me acompañó, ya que, como todos sabemos, ama el dormir. Llegué antes que él a la habitación, para poder cambiarme. Me puse una camiseta larga que utilizaba como pijama, la cual no llegaba mucho más de la cintura, tapando lo justo y necesario.

Me tumbé en la cama, aunque no pretendía dormirme. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos...los cuales fueron interrumpidos por una sonrisa...una sonrisa que no sabía porque, pero hacía que el corazón me diese un vuelco. "_Y cuando me sonríe...como solo él lo hace...cada vez que se sale con la suya..."_En seguida me quité esos pensamientos de la cabeza... ¡No podía pensar así! ...o al menos no debía...

De pronto, escuché como la puerta se abría, dejando paso al peliverde.

-Vaya...ya estás aquí. -Afirmó él, haciendo un simple gesto con la mano, a modo de saludo.

-Hola a ti también, pelo musgo. -Dije algo desanimada. Su actitud me ponía de los nervios...

Se tumbó en la cama, en su cama. Ya que ya podíamos dormir en camas separadas.

-Buenas noches, Zoro... -Dije tímidamente, antes de apagar la luz.

-Buenas noches...chivata...

Pero me gustaba... ¡PERO NO EN EL SENTIDO DE ENAMORARME! Jamás... ¿como alguien como yo se iba a enamorar? ¡Ja! Que chiste... Aunque hay que admitir que ese culito...

Al cabo de un rato, intentando auto-convencerme del que el culo de Zoro no es la séptima maravilla del mundo, conseguí conciliar el sueño...

Corría, corría todo lo que las piernas daban de sí...huyendo de un sujeto de unos4 metros...Kuma...

Tropezó, cayendo al suelo. De pronto, escuchó su nombre... _Diana._

Miró, y pudo ver así, a una pareja de unos 45 años, aproximadamente, un chico de unos 24, cuyos rasgos físicos eran similares a los de Diana, y un perro, cuya raza era un Golden Retriever.

-Papá...mamá... -Trató de levantarse, para poder correr hacia ellos, pero una mano la retuvo, sujetándola de la muñeca.

-No vayas...

Miró hacia atrás, viendo así a Zoro...abrió los ojos como platos, cuando de pronto hubo una gran explosión a sus espaldas. Se giró viendo así como las llamas quemaban los cuerpos, ya inertes, de sus familiares. Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien...se puso ante ellos, Kuma...apunto de atacarles...

-No...Vete...vete... -Jadeaba levemente la morena. Cierto espadachín la zarandeaba, tratando de despertarla- Zoro...sálvales... -Decía con claro tono de desesperación... Sudaba...lloraba...

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, viendo así al chico.

-Tranquila...era solo una pesadilla...

-Zoro... -dijo, mientras los ojos eran inundados por un mar de lágrimas, abrazando al chico, aferrándose a su pecho- No te vayas...por favor...te necesito...

El perliverde, atónito, no pudo más que abrazar a la chica, de la manera más protectora posible.

-Tranquila... Mira...vamos a fuera, necesitas despejarte, ¿vale?

Ella solo asintió. El espadachín, se levantó, ayudando a la chica, pasando su brazo por el hombro.

Salieron al exterior, para ser exactos, al lado del arroyo. El espadachín se salió de la casa, con un vaso de leche, se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole el vaso.

-¿Quieres? -Ella asintió, arrimándose al peliverde- ¿Estás mejor?

-Si... -Dijo sin apartar la mirada del vaso, en un susurro- Muchas gracias...Zoro...

El espadachín pensaba averiguar que demonios había soñado esa chica, pero no ahora...no era el momento más adecuado para sacarle información.

-Zoro... -Le llamó la chica, la cual le miraba suplicante- ¿Puedo...dormir contigo...? Solo por esta noche... Es que...necesito compañ...

El chico la acalló con un protector abrazo.

-Claro que puedes, **baka**... -Se separó lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos, y le sonrió- Voy a estar contigo...y vamos a patearle el puto culo a Kuma. -Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, lo que hizo que el joven se sintiese bien...sonriendo para sus adentros**-** Pero es tarde...y hay que descansar, así que... -Dijo el peliverde, poniéndose en pie, extendiendo su mano para que la chica realizase la misma acción. Cogió su mano y se puso en pie.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, el espadachín se tumbó en su cama, dejándole un hueco a la morena, la cual, tímidamente, se tumbó a su lado.

-Ven... -Dijo Zoro, ofreciéndole que se acercase.

Ella se quedó dudando unos instantes...pero enseguida reaccionó, arrimándose a su lado, echando la cabeza sobre su pecho, a lo que él la rodeó, abrazándola. Y así fue como ambos se quedaron sumidos en un profundo sueño.

Los rayos comenzaban a colarse por la estancia, dando comienzo a una nueva jornada.

La morena se fue despertando poco a poco, y sonrió cuando vio al espadachín a su lado.

Decidió quedarse un poco más...le encantaba su olor...le encantaba todo él, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, todo por su orgullo, pero le encantaba su manera de vivir la vida...la vida que a ella le quitaron una vez, que todavía no ha podido retomar.

Se levantó, y dirigiéndose a su armario, cogió unos vaqueros azules, cortos, una camiseta de tirantes de color azul celeste, y unas zapatillas de lona del mismo color que la camiseta. Se dejó el pelo recogido en una coleta, y una vez terminó de arreglarse, bajó a la cocina a desayunar para después irse al instituto.

Pasaron las horas muertas...horas en las que se dedicó en pensar el cierto espadachín...inconscientemente.

El espadachín se encontraba sentado, apoyando la espalda en un árbol, el que había más próximo al arroyo, con los brazos a modo de almohada. Disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba es lugar, aunque echaba de menos a algo...o mejor dicho, a alguien, la cual no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Sonrió. Por fin estaba aquí.

-Vaya, hola de nuevo, chivata. -Saludó el espadachín, percatándose de la presencia de la chica.

-Hola, pelo musgo. -Señaló el suelo, para ser exactos, al lado del peliverde- ¿Puedo?

Él solo asintió, dejándole sitio. Ella se sentó, y mirándole, dijo:

-Gracias...

-¿Gracias? Con eso no me vale... -Contestó él, mirándole de reojo, aparentemente serio.

-¿Entonces? ¿Que quieres que haga? -Refunfuñó la morena, hinchando los mofletes. El pirata hizo como el que se lo pensaba.

-...Dame un beso... -Dijo pícaramente, antes de estallar a carcajadas, a lo que ella se ruborizó enormemente.

-¡Baka! -Miró hacia otro lado, tratando de que el espadachín no viese su sonrojo, pero tarde, al él pocas cosas se le escapan.

-**Oi**... -Le llamó, poniéndose serio- ¿Que soñaste anoche...?

-¿Anoche? Bueno...más que soñar... -Tomó aire- ...era recordar...

-¿Recordar? -El chico le miraba atento.

-Si...recordé a mis padres...a Kuma...

-¿Que tiene que ver Kuma con tus padres?

-Todo...ocurrió cuando yo tan solo...tenía cinco años...

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

_Una pequeñaja, que no superaría los cinco años de edad, paseaba junto a un hombre de unos sesenta, por las calles de un pueblo. A ambos se les veía felices, reían._

_-Venga, Diana... -Dijo el anciano- Se está haciendo tarde, y tu madre me va a regañar..._

_-Jo...venga, abuelo, yo quiero quedarme un poquito más... -Dijo ella, haciendo pucheros._

_-Está bien, está bien...pero entonces...nos quedaremos sin el postre._

_-¡¿Que? -Chilló ella, "aterrorizada"- ¡Eso no puede ser, abuelito, rápido, tenemos que volver a casa!_

_Y el abuelo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, empezó a caminar tras su nieta._

_Un pequeño papel cayó sobre su cabeza, lo cogió y le echó un vistazo._

_Esto es lo que pasa cuando juegas con fuego._

_Firmado: Kuma._

_El anciano abrió los ojos como platos. Se maldijo a si mismo y al que escribió la nota. La rompió en mil pedazos y comenzó a correr como podía hacia su casa._

_Una explosión, hizo temblar todas y cada una de las casas del pueblo, encendiendo más todavía las alarmas del anciano. Corrió, mientras que Diana le seguía como podía._

_Cayó de rodillas...la casa...estaba envuelta en llamas._

_-¿Ma...mamá? ¿Papá...? ¡Hermanito! -Lloriqueaba la pequeña..._

**~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~**

-Lo que...lo que...soñé fue como la explosión se los volvía a llevar...iba a ir con ellos...pero tú me detuviste.

-Diana... -Este le miró, y abrazándola fuertemente, dijo- Tranquila...te juro que no voy a permitir que te pase algo así...

Tras el almuerzo, el anciano, mandó a Diana a que fuese a hacer unas compras, y está bajó hasta el pueblo a hacer el recado.

En el camino de regreso, caminaba tranquilamente, cargando con las bolsas. De pronto, visualizó una figura de un tamaño considerable. Abrió los ojos como platos, y de pronto, dejo de respirar, como si los pulmones se les hubiesen congelado. Las bolsas cayeron al suelo.

-Ku….Kuma… -Una ansiedad fue apoderándose de su ser. Pero al ver que al lado de aquel sujeto se encontraba un crío que no pasaría de los seis años, reaccionó, colocándose entre este y Kuma.

-Apártate… -Dijo en fríamente y con un tono que asustaría al más valiente, pero ella no se movió.

-No.

Kuma apretó el puño, para después propinarle un fortísimo puñetazo en el estómago, tirándola al suelo, pero a pesar del enorme dolor, volvió a poner en pie, como pudo, ya que las piernas le fallaban.

_**~Pov Zoro~**_

Tras miles de indicaciones por parte del anciano, bajé el camino que llevaba de la casa al pueblo. Pues la tardanza de Diana empezaba a preocupar al viejo, no es que yo también esté preocupado, para nada.

Una vez llegué al pueblo, sin perderme (:O), y felicitarme a mi mismo con halagos que nadie podría entender, miré a mi alrededor, feliz, hasta que esta felicidad se esfumó de golpe. Vi…como Kuma golpeaba de manera brutal a Diana…

El gran sujeto se preparó para realizar uno de sus ataques con su _Akuma no Mi_hacia Diana y el pequeño.

-Pad Hou…

Pero antes de que los dos recibiesen el impacto, corrí, desenvainando a _**Sandai Kitetsu**_ y a _**Shusui**__,_haciendo de escudo, evitando que tanto la morena como el mocoso sufrieran cualquier clase de daño.

-Lo tendré que dejar para otro día… -Dijo con un evidente tono de irritación en su voz. Con la almohadilla de su mano derecha, se teletránsportó, si así se le puede llamar, hacia dios sabrá donde…

En cuanto no hubo peligro a la vista, envainé ambas katanas, cuando sentí un peso en mi espalda, me giré con cuidado de no tirar al sujeto, hasta que pude ver que, a causa del gran golpe recibido, Diana cayó exhausta, la sujeté, antes de ver como el crío nos daba las gracias y salía corriendo, probablemente a su casa, asustado.

Cogí a Diana en brazos, y no se cómo me las apañé, cogí alguna de las bolsas con las manos y cogí un par de bolsas con cada una, y con la boca, sujeté la ultima, como si de mis katanas se tratasen.

Caminé de vuelta a casa, contemplando, de vez en cuando, como la chica dormía, y de vez en cuando se acurrucase contra mi pecho, lo que me provocaba unos malditos nervios y un notable sonrojo en mis mejillas.

No tardé mucho en divisar la morada donde residíamos. Y una vez allí, al anciano le faltó tiempo para salir a vernos. Cuando vio a su nieta siendo cogida por mí, y aparentemente inconsciente, se alertó, y antes de que abriese la boca, dije:

-Voy a llevarla a su habitación y enseguida hablamos.

Y así hice, una vez llevé a Diana a su dormitorio, y dejé las bolsas en la cocina, salí de nuevo al exterior.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo un impaciente anciano, con el entrecejo notablemente fruncido.

-Verá…

Le expliqué todo lo sucedido, y él, dándome las gracias, se retiró a realizar su hobby favorito, la lectura.

Las horas se me pasaron muertas. Me encontraba, como habitualmente hacía, tirado en el césped, al lado del ya, mi acompañante favorito, el arroyo.

Tras varias reflexiones sobre cómo se creó el universo, o si cabe la posibilidad de que Luffy tuviese un agujero negro como estómago, cierta chica de pelo marrón se acercó a mi persona.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente. –Dije antes de que llegase a mi lado. Se sentó y con una amplia sonrisa me dijo:

-Gracias, marimö.

-Descuida, chivata.

Si, me encantaba llamarla así, porque así era como la sacaba de sus casillas y la ponía nerviosa, y eso me gustaba de ella…un momento…. ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Hubo un extraño silencio entre los dos, el cual aproveché pasa mirarla de reojo, se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

-Oi… -Dijo ella, tratando de llamar mi atención, mirándome- ¿Cómo…cómo son ellos?-Alcé una ceja. ¿Cómo que como eran ellos? La miré sin entender- Me explico… ¿Cómo eran tus nakamas?

-¿Mis nakamas? –Solté una sonora carcajada ante la pregunta- Es una tripulación loca. Y creo que todos son unos psicópatas, pero... nos ayudamos los unos a los otros... Nuestro capitán se llama Luffy, y está como una cabra, le encanta comer. Luego está Nami, la navegante, es peor que el demonio, y nunca le pidas dinero por que se aprovecha. Luego está Ussop, es tirador y es el mayor mentiroso que haya podido haber en los 7 mares. Después Sanji, el cocinero, un pervertido más mujeriego que el jefe de la play boy. Luego Chopper, un reno doctor, habla pero eso es una larga historia... Luego está Nico Robin, una arqueóloga, para mi extraña, siempre está leyendo. Luego Franky, un ciborg, también una larga historia. Y por ultimo Brook, un esqueleto, ¿el porque es un esqueleto? También es una larga historia que no tengo ganas de contar…

-Pues vaya, anda que especificas, soso… -Dijo ella, hinchando los mofletes, un gesto que me hizo bastante gracia- Oi…en tu mundo…habrá alguien especial para ti que te esté esperando, ¿verdad?

Y yo, tan inocente, contesté:

-Pues claro, mis nakamas.

-¡No me refería a eso, lechuguino!

-¿Entonces? –Pregunté, ya confundido.

-Me refiero a que...tendrás una novia que te esté esperando, ¿no? –Vale, ahora sí, eché a reír, a carcajada limpia, a lo que ella, colorada, apartó la mirada. ¿Yo? ¿Zoro Ronoa? ¿Una novia? ¿Qué clase de chiste era ese?

-Que va, nunca he tenido una. Tampoco es que sea algo que me llame la atención…

-Pero… ¿alguien te gustará, no? No creo que seas una persona sin sentimientos.

Yo, para desviar su pregunta, le formulé otra.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio?

-¿Yo? Nunca…aunque no tengo intención de tenerlo… -Respondió sencillamente.

-Me extraña… -Un momento… ¡¿Cómo cojones se me ocurre soltar eso?

-¿Cómo?

Bueno…ya llegados hasta este punto… ¿Qué puede salir mal?

-No se…eres maja…buena chica, una gruñona...y bueno…no estás mal, físicamente.

-¿Y como es que el gran Zoro Ronoa no tiene novia?

-Por que nunca me han llamado la atención esas cosas.

-Pero seguro que te gusta alguien de tu tripulación. –Insistió.

-Pues te equivocas….

-Eres un aburrido…

-¿Me vas a poner algún defecto más? –Dije, irritado.

-Con todos y cada uno de tus defectos, podría escribirla Biblia en verso.

-¿Ah, sí? –Dije…. ¿acercándome a ella?

-Eh, vosotros dos, ya es la hora de la cena… -Interrumpió el**ojii-san,**a lo que nosotros asentimos.

_~Fin Pov Zoro~_

La cena fue más tranquilita de lo normal…de momento…

-Oi, Diana, -le llamó el anciano- Este fin de semana comienzan los festivales del pueblo… ¿Por qué no pruebas este año a echar la papeleta?

-Está bien…aunque sabes que tendré la misma suerte de todos los años…

-¿Papeletas? –Interrumpió el espadachín, apartando su mirada del plato a los otros dos.

-Para un teatrillo que hacen todos los años para el festival… Ha Diana siempre le ha hecho mucha ilusión.

-Zoro, Zorito, Zoro, ¿te apuntas?

-No.

¿Y para que iba a insistir?

-  
To be continued

Glosario:

***Baka: ****Idiota/Tonto**

***Oi: ****Oye**

***Sandai Kitetsu**: (en español se conoce como: La Tercera Indomable). Katana demoníaca, es una descendiente de una _Saijo __Ō__ Wazamono_ (espadas de grado supremo) sobre la que se dice que hay una maldición que acaba con la vida de sus poseedores, es una de las 80 Wazamono . Fue una de las obtenidas en Logetown. Su valor real podría alcanzar 1.000.000 berries

***Shusui:**Espada perteneciente a Ryūma, un legendario espadachín famoso por haber llegado a matar a un dragón. Tras un duro combate en una de las torres de Thriller Back, Reuma es derrotado por Zoro y le regala su espada. Su precio alcanzaría los 20 millones de berries pues, al igual que Wado Ichimonji, pertenece a las 21 Ō Wazamono. A diferencia de Yubashiri, su espada anterior, Shūsui es increíblemente pesada, haciéndola más poderosa pero al mismo tiempo más difícil de maniobrar.

***Ojii-san:**Viejo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**-  
Capitulo 4**

**-**Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad Diana?

La aludida estaba de espaldas al sujeto que la llamaba, pero solo con escuchar aquella fría voz supo quien era.

Un escalofrío le recorrió, inevitablemente, toda la espalda, pero respirando profundamente en un intento de calmase, se giró con firmeza, mirando al susodicho.

-¿Qué quieres, Kuma? –Respondió con el tono más frío que pudo emplear sin que los nervios le quebrase la voz.

**-**De ti, por ahora, nada. –Exclamó el sujeto con voz fría y ronca- Quiero saber quien era el chico que vino a salvarte, el peliverde.

**-**Él es nadie que te pueda importar.

Kuma sonrió de manera superior, chascando la lengua.

**-**Tan arisca como siempre.

**-**¿Y que quieres? ¿Te doy las gracias por lo que hiciste? –Contestó ella, frunciendo notablemente el ceño.

-Échale la culpa a tu abuelo, el tiene la culpa.

**-**Eres un hijo de...

**-**Solo te voy a avisar una vez –interrumpió él-. Mete las narices donde no te llaman y una persona importante para ti correrá la misma suerte que tus padres.

**-Volviendo a la realidad-**

Diana se despertó agitada. El sudor corría por su frente, jadeante. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Zorro dormía y dio gracias a que dormía. Después miró por la amplia ventana, suspirando.

**-**Pronto amanecerá…

Dicho esto, se levantó de la cama y se vistió para irse al instituto.

Zorro se levantó, como siempre, tarde. Y estuvo toda la mañana entrenando, desde flexiones, hasta levantar robustos troncos de robles.

El anciano de la casa salió al exterior, sabiendo que el peliverde se encontraría allí.

-Zoro -El aludido miró-. Si alguna vez te arrepientes y quieres volver a tu mundo, quiero que sepas que solo se puede volver yendo a una cueva que está cerca del pueblo, en el interior hay una esfera verde, al tocarla, ella sabe si de verdad el sujeto que la toca esta decidido y lo traslada a otro lugar, pero solo se puede hacer un viaje.

**-**¿Y porque me cuenta esto? –Dejó los troncos a un lado y, cogiendo una toalla que yacía tirada en el suelo, se secó el sudor- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Y no lo pongo en duda, pero si nos pasase algo a Diana o a mí, no sabrías como volver.

El muchacho no contestó, cogió su camisa y se la colocó.

**-**Diana llegará de un momento a otro –Hizo una pausa, aspirando el aroma fresco que desprendía el césped-. ¿Puedes acompañarla para que eche las papeleas?

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por unas pisadas en la fresca hierba.

-¡Buenas! –Interrumpió Diana, la cual cargaba con una mochila a sus espaldas. Miró a ambos y alzó una ceja- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. ¿Qué tal el día, mocosa? –Respondió el anciano, regalándole una de sus sonrisas, a lo que ella se la devolvió.

-Bastante bien, no me quejo… Zoro –El aludido giró la cabeza, para mirar a la muchacha- ¿Me acompañas después del almuerzo al pueblo, por favor? –Preguntó, sonriendo cálidamente, a lo que él no opuso resistencia y asintió.

Pasaron tres días desde que Diana y Zoro bajaron al pueblo a probar suerte en el concurso, llevándose una grata sorpresa. Y es que Diana había conseguido participar en el teatro, y no en un papel cualquiera, si no que se había llevado el papel principal. Evidentemente, la muchacha estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Era fin de semana, por lo que Diana tenía el día libre. Libre…dentro de lo que cabe, pues el anciano les mandó, a ella y a Zoro, ir a hacer un par de compras, a lo que, por parte de ella, no hubo resistencia, sin embargo, por parte del espadachín, hubo un par de quejas y gruñidos, pero aceptó.

Caminaban por las vacías calles del pueblo. Desde lo sucedido con la familia de Diana, los habitantes salen a la calle lo necesario, y es que su familia era muy querida por todos, y desde aquel fatídico suceso, la gente vive con miedo.

Había un incómodo silencio entre ambos, por no incluir la tensión, la cual no sabían a que se debía.

El espadachín iba profundamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, por lo que en un descuido, se desvió del trayecto, suerte que Diana se percató y lo agarró de la mano, guiándolo. El peliverde, incrédulo, dio un leve respingo, mirando a la muchacha, y al ver su mano cogida por la de ella, sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Hola, parejita feliz! –Interrumpió el momento una voz, proveniente de detrás del chico, a lo que, tanto la morena como el perliverde, se giraron.

-Hola, Andrea. –Gruñó por lo bajo la muchacha.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Preguntó la susodicha, ladeando la cabeza, inocente.

-No, no, nada. –Mintió Diana.

-Es que como se os ve tan acaramelados… -Comentó una voz masculina.

-Hola, Javi. –Saludó, de nuevo, la muchacha.

-Diana, ¿quedamos mañana en mi casa? Belén y Javi también vienen –Sonrío Andrea-. Tú amigo también puede venir,

-Zoro. –Intervino el peliverde, con un tono notablemente irritado.

-A mi me parece bien, ¿y a ti, Zoro? –Giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Ya me lo pensaré…

El peliverde aprovechó para echarles un vistazo a los **nakamas **de Diana.

Andrea era bastante más bajita que Diana, de tez morena, cabello negro y muy rizado, de ojos oscuros y mirada penetrante.

Javier, al contrario, era bastante más alto que la morena, de tez bastante clara y pelo corto y moreno, de ojos verde oliva.

-Nee…se nos hace tarde… Nos vemos mañana,** minna. **

Los aludidos asintieron, y volvieron a emprender su camino.

De nuevo, el trayecto fue silencioso. El espadachín llevaba las bolsas, la chica solo le dijo "Zoro, ¿te importa ayudarme?" y él no se negó, al contrario, le quitó todas las bolsas.

Sin embargo, ella no aguantaba más ese silencio, esa tensión, así que le miró, temerosa, y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué esperaba encontrarse al mirar al peliverde?

-¿Pasa algo...? –Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-No, nada. –Contestó, frío, a lo que ella agachó la cabeza.

-Venga ya, Zoro… -Paró de caminar, a lo que él le imitó, alzando una ceja- Vale que solo nos conozcamos desde hace un par de semanas, pero…te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me estás mintiendo… No te pido que me cuentes que te pasa, confío en ti, y espero que tú confíes en mí, pero…no aguanto este estúpido silencio, Zoro…

Este le miró sorprendido por la sincerad en las palabras de la chica y, inconscientemente, sonrío.

-Claro que confío en ti, **baka.**

-¿Entonces, que te pasa?

-Tengo un pequeño problema…solo intento solucionarlo, aclararme…no te preocupes, **onna**. –Respondió, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes… No insistiré, se que no me lo contarás, pero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi **"baka-kun".**

-Gracias…chivata. –Contestó, sonriendo, intentando de retener la risa.

-¡No me llames chivata, **marimö**!

La cena fue más ruidosa de lo normal: Diana no paraba de decir lo feliz que estaba de que le hubiesen dado el papel principal. Zoro se limitaba a asentir y el viejo simplemente hacía oídos sordos.

-Nee….**gomenasae**, pero esta grandísima actriz tiene que retirarse para poder preparar su gran papel, ¿me echareis de menos?

-Por supuesto, Diana. –Contestó un histérico anciano con un "pequeño" dolor de cabeza.

-Creo que ni podré dormir de la tragedia… -Ironizó el espadachín.

-Yo también te quiero, Zoro –Sonrío la muchacha, a lo que el chico se atragantó, y ella aprovechó para echarse a reír- ¡Pero no te vayas a morir, baka-kun! –Soltó una carcajada y se acercó al chico, inclinándose lo suficiente como para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

El chico se sonrojó a más no poder y, una vez ella se fue de la estancia, se levantó de la silla y con un "Gracias por la cena", se fue al exterior de la casa, le gustaba a ese sitio, se parecía bastante al dojo en el que se crió.

Cerró los ojos, y allí estaba, en la agradable sombra de aquel árbol, donde siempre echaba una siesta después de entrenar, con aquella brisa que mecía suavemente su pelo, el sonido de los pájaros cantando... Pero algo no era como antes, ya no era un niño.

-¿Que haces aquí? –Preguntó una voz algo infantil a su espalda, se giró, no alertado, pues esa voz le resultaba familiar, y no le preocupaba, al revés, le tranquilizaba. Volvió a girarse al ver de quien se trataba, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol.

**-**Intento pensar.

…si, se trataba de Kuina…

**-**Estas preocupado ¿verdad –El solo asintió mientras ella sonreía y se sentaba a su lado.**-**Es muy guapa.

El **kenshi** giró la cabeza, mirándola incrédulo.

**-**¿El que?

-Diana –Sonrío, intentando no soltar una sonora carcajada al ver que aunque hubiesen pasado años, el peliverde no había cambiado en ese aspecto- Estás preocupado porque no sabes si te estás enamorando, y eso te abruma, ¿me equivoco? -El chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido, había dado en el clavo, sin duda- Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás lo que sientes, ¡suerte, baka!

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, comprobado sus sospechas, había sido un sueño. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, comprobando que se había hecho más tarde de lo que esperaba.

Subió a su habitación, con cuidado no hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta, sigilosamente. Había una luz encendida, porque dudo de si Diana aún estaba despierta, pero se equivocaba, se había quedado dormida en el escritorio con la lámpara encendida, con el guión en frente de ella.

La separó con cuidado del escritorio, levantando levemente la silla, para no hacer ruido, y así facilitarse el poder cogerla. Pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas de ella, y otro brazo por su espalda, cogiéndola, reteniéndola entre sus brazos…y hay fue cuando sintió algo extraño…un extraño escalofrío, por así llamarlo, le recorrió desde su estómago, subiendo por el abdomen, hasta llegar a su pecho.

Hizo un esfuerzo por que no se le cayera de los brazos…

Una vez volvió en si, se acercó a la cama de ella, tumbándola y tapándola con la manta, pero ella soltó un ronroneo, a modo de queja, al dejar de sentir el calor que desprendía el peliverde.

Este se acercó a su cama y se tumbó, tratando de dejar sus pensamientos a un lado y poder dormir.

**-**  
**Continuará...**  
**-**

**Glosario:**

**Minna: ****Es una manera de llamar a una multitud, se puede traducir como "¡Chicos!"**

**Onna: ****Mujer.**

**Baka: ****Idiota.**

**Marimö: ****Cabeza de alga.**

**Gomenasae: **Lo siento mucho. Es una forma de disculparse cuando se comente un error grave.

**Kenshi:** Espadachín.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**-****  
****Capitulo 5****  
-**

**~Pov Diana On~**

Me desperté la primera, bastante perezosa. Me removí un par de veces en la cama y me percato de que ayer no llegué a acostarme en la cama, ¿entonces? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Miro a mí alrededor, viendo así a un dormilón Zoro… Podría pensar que él me llevó a la cama, aunque también podría ser el abuelo…

Bajé al comedor, aun con el pijama puesto y miré el reloj… ¿De verdad había dormido tanto? …Era la hora del almorzar…

-Buenos días, dormilona. –Saludó una ronca voz a mi espalda y me giré de golpe, calmándome al ver a mi abuelo.

-Buenos días abuelo, perdona...

-No te preocupes. –Sonrió, entrando a la cocina, a lo que yo le seguí.

-¡Huele que alimenta! –Vitoreé, mientras se me hacía la boca agua.

-He preparado tu plato preferido, estofado de carne.

-¿A que se debe tanta generosidad? –Dije, abrazándole, sonriendo cariñosamente.

-A nada, ¿no puedo prepararle la comida preferida a mi nieta?

Echamos a reír, mientras cierto peliverde bajaba por las escaleras y miraba la escena.

-¿Buenos días?

-Ah, hola, Zoro. –Saludé. Mientras el abuelo hacía un gesto con la mano y volvía a la cocina, dejándonos a solas.

-¿Vas a venir? –Pregunté.

-¿Quieres que vaya? –Vaciló, dando un paso hacia mí consiguiendo que me tensara.

-Si… -Contesté, tímidamente, en un hilillo de voz.

-Si tú vas…haré un esfuerzo. –Contestó el peliverde, sonriendo cariñosamente.

Al ver esa sonrisa, no pude contagiarme de ella, sonriendo. Di un paso al frente, poniéndome de puntillas, para poder besarle en la mejilla, a lo que él le salió un notable rubor en las mejillas, lo que me hizo sonreír aún más.

**-**Gracias Zorro.-Susurré.

**-**Te doy 10 minutos, ni uno más. –Gruñó el chico, desviando la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Asentí, corriendo hacia mi habitación. Me acerqué al armario, cogí una camiseta de manga porta de color azul celeste con rayas de color blanco, y unos vaqueros cortos. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta, dejando un par de mechones sueltos.

Bajé a la planta baja. Visualicé a un Zoro que iba con una camiseta de color azul oscuro, con una estrella roja dentro de un círculo rojo como decorado, y unos pantalones vaqueros largos.

-Vaya…has tardado menos de lo que me esperaba… -Se burló el peliverde.

-Si, Zoro, tú también estás muy guapo –Saqué la lengua.

Me despedí del viejo y salimos de casa. Llegamos hasta el pueblo, y guié a Zoro hasta la casa de mi **nakama**, Belén.

-¿Se puede? –Pregunté, sonriendo, al ver que abrían la puerta.

-¡Hola Diana! ¡Hola Zoro! Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí.

Entramos en la casa, saludando al resto de acompañantes.

-Estamos jugando a la botella, ¿os apuntáis? –Comentó Javier, sonriendo.

-¿En que consiste? –Pregunto Zoro, intentando mostrar algo de interés.

-Uno gira la botella y al que le señale tiene que elegir una prueba: verdad, beso y atrevimiento. Vuelve a girarse la botella y al que antes le tocó, es el que formula la pregunta.

-Yo juego si Zoro juega. –Respondí. Sabía que si le convencía, sería más divertido.

**~Pov Diana Off~**

Todos se sentaron en el suelo en forma de círculo. Diana tenía a su izquierda tenía a Javi y al otro a lado a Zoro, Javier estaba al lado de Andrea, Andrea estaba al lado de Belén y Belén estaba al lado de Zorro.

**~Pov Zoro On~**

Vi que Diana levantaba el brazo, y lo agitaba de manera efusiva.

-¡Empiezo yo! –Giró la botella, señalando al moreno. Diana sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Qué elijes, **aniki**?

-Verdad… -Contestó, con un claro tono de temor en su voz.

-Ji, ji, ji… -rió de manera aguda, a lo que todos le miramos con miedo, en especial el pobre Javier- ¿Verdad que…estás loquito por Andrea…? –El susodicho tragó saliva y Andrea se ruborizó notablemente- Ya saber que si dices mentiras…

-Es…verdad… -Murmuró el chico en un suspiro.

-¡Qué bonito! ¡Pero usad precaución, la marcha atrás no es muy efectiva, usar anticonceptivos! –Todos, excepto los aludidos, echamos a reír a pleno pulmón.

-Bueno, bueno…me toca tirar… -Gruñó el chico, girando la botella- Belén, ¿qué elijes?

-¡Atrevimiento!

-¿Te atreves…? –Se quedó pensativo durante un instante y miro de reojo a Diana- ¿…a decirle "tío buenorro" a Zoro?

-Eres demasiado bueno, Javi. –Comentó Andrea, al ver la venganza del chico.

-Zoro… -Exclamó la mucha, arrimándose a mi, a lo que yo le miré alzando una ceja- …tío buenorro… -dijo con un tono…ciertamente…sensual…

-Me…voy un momentito al baño, **gomen**. –Dijo una extraña Diana, poniéndose en pié. Todos le miramos, interrogantes.

En cuanto ella salió, empezó a escucharse unos gritos de un lenguaje que nadie podría haber traducido, ni siquiera la mismísima Nico Robin. Volvió a entrar la morena una vez cesaron los gritos, dejando ver una amplía sonrisa.

-Diana, ¿has oído a ese oso? –Comentó Javi, contiendo un par de risas.

-¿Qué oso? –Preguntó ella, incrédula.

-El que acaba de rugir.

-Ah…si, si…

_-Está claro que era ella, pero… ¿Qué le ha pasado para ponerse así…? –_Pensaba yo, mientras miraba a Diana de reojo, y no se porque me lo pregunto, ¿Qué me importa a mí lo que le pase o deje de pasar?

-**Nee**… ¡me toca a mí! –Dijo Belén, girando la botella, y los resultados…para nada me gustaron…- Zoro, Zorito, Zoro, te toca.

-Pues eli… -No pude acabar la frase, pues Diana me interrumpió, gritando de manera efusiva:

-¡Elije beso, porfa! ¡Es que el resto ya hemos dicho las otras opciones, es por variar!

-Está bien… -Dije en un suspiro, pero sonreí de manera burlona y contesté- Elijo…verdad.

-¡Jo, Zoro! ¡Ya te vale!

-¿Acaso quieres…? –Sonrío, poniendo morritos- ¿…que te de un beso?

Si la escena ya era divertida de por si, la cosa aumentó mas cuando Diana de ruborizó de tal manera que superaba el rojo de la chaqueta de Luffy.

-¡N-No! ¡E-Estás loco…! ¡Y-Yo nunca he besado, bruto! –Tartamudeaba ella, por lo que intenté no soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Nadie ha dicho nada de un beso en los labios… -dije, inclinándome hacia ella, divertido- …chivata.

Javi, Belén y Andrea se miraban de una manera como si de cómplices de un asesinato se tratasen.

Parece que Diana se envalentonó y se acercó a mí.

-¿Estás insinuando, cabeza de musgo?

-Yo solo digo que…

…Vale, lo siguiente no me lo esperaba… Javier me había dado un empujoncito lo suficientemente fuerte para que…mis labios se juntasen con los de Diana… ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? …Siendo sinceros, no me disgustaba para nada esa situación…

Pero el momento duró poco, aunque, para mí, los segundos se hicieron muy largos.

Diana, que aun estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que yo, se separó rápidamente, más ruborizada que nunca.

-Y-Yo…. –se notaba a leguas que no podía hablar sin equivocarse, así que miro al resto y con un movimiento de la mano, salió corriendo de la estancia.

Y así se fue, dando un sonoro portazo al salir.

-Yo también me voy, se me ha hecho tarde. –Me levanté, sin ánimos, aunque intentaba parecer el de siempre.

Me fui caminando despacio, sabía que me perdería, cosa que no me preocupaba demasiado, lo último que quería ahora era encontrarme con Diana.

¿Desde cuando soy así? ¡Es que nunca he sido así! ¿Desde cuando me importa un beso? ¡Es solo eso, un beso! ¿Desde cuando el puto corazón me da un vuelco cada vez que veo a esa estúpida muchacha a la que ni siquiera buscaba?

Todas esas preguntas, sumádole el anterior beso, solo consiguieron confundirme más de lo que estaba.

Una voz, desconocida para mí, interrumpió mis ensoñaciones.

-Eh, tú.

Me giré, viendo así a un chaval de, seguramente, la misma edad que Diana, le miré de arriba abajo, y suspiré.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me llamo Lucas –Dijo, saludando con la mano-. No es lo que te he preguntado.

-Lo sé –Dio un paso al frente, situándose en frente de mi, le miré, algo se traía entre manos-. No quiero verte al lado de Diana, ¿me entiendes? Es solo mía, que te quede claro, chaval.

-Lo que me traiga con ella a ti no te incumbe. –Respondí, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Mira, mientras más modositas, más putas acaban siendo.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso… Apreté el puño, para luego descargarlo en la cara del muchacho, el cual cayó al suelo tras el impacto.

-¡No se te ocurra ni siquiera volver a nombrarla, cabrón! –Dije, preparándome para darle otro puñetazo.

Estaba furioso, la adrenalina hacía que desease matar a ese sujeto, pero tuvo suerte de que alguien, con un extraño acento, me frenó.

-¡Estaos quietos! –Miré hacia donde provenía la voz, y Lucas aprovechó mi descuido para salir corriendo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Ledroptha, el director del instituto –Hizo una pausa, hablaba de una manera lenta y pausada-. Por lo que he oído, discutíais sobre Diana, ¿verdad? Es muy buena alumna, muy inteligente.

-Lo sé, pero ese muchacho, sin venir a cuenta… -No terminé la frase, pues ese tal Ledroptha había escuchado la conversación, por lo que no valía la pena.

-Lucas tiene una boca muy sucia desde siempre –suspiró-. ¿Y usted, es pariente de Diana?

-Me llamo, Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. Y no, solo soy un buen amigo de Diana.

-Por l que he escuchado, Diana ha sufrido recientemente un ataque de Kuma –Yo asentí-. Y por lo visto, fuiste tú el que la rescató.

-Así es.

-Pareces buen chico… **Nee…**no te interrumpo más, tendrás prisa. Saluda a Diana de mi parte.

Yo solo asentí y emprendí de nuevo el camino. ¿Saludar a Diana? ¿Que clase de chiste era ese?

Tras perderme por todo el pueblo, llegué a ese lugar en concreto. Miré a mí alrededor, confirmando que "ella" estaría encerrada en su dormitorio, probablemente estudiando el dichoso guión.

-Si buscas a Diana, está en su cuarto –Dijo una voz detrás de mi, estaba empezando a hartarme de que la gente apareciese por sorpresa-. Pero me ha dicho que no quiere que nadie la moleste, ¿le ha pasado algo?

-Nada, es solo que Javier le ha gastado una broma pesada. –Dije, evitando soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-Mejor no la molestemos hasta que llegue la hora de la cena.

Yo solo asentí.

**~Pov Zoro Off~**

Pasaron dos días tras lo ocurrido en la casa de Belén.

Diana, por su parte, no salió para casi nada de su habitación. Se resignaba a repasarse el guión, y cuando salía, trataba de evitar al espadachín todo lo que pudiese.

Salió de su habitación para ir al baño, y escuchó un ruido. Se paró a reconocer que podía ser. Era unas ramas en movimiento, sin embargo, no hacía viento, por lo que miró por la ventana, confirmando sus sospechas… Zoro estaba entrenando, y más de lo normal. Se notaba que estaba furioso… "_Estará así por haberme besado…seguro…_", pensaba la muchacha, suspirando largamente, intentado retener algunas lágrimas.

Llegó la hora de la cena, la cual no era como siempre… todos estaban en silencio.

-Diana –Interrumpió el anciano-. Mañana es el teatro. Empieza a las nueve de la noche, pero tienes que ir una hora antes, por eso de prepararte y tal.

Ella solo asintió y volvieron a sus quehaceres. Se levantó, de vuelta a sus aposentos.

Zoro, por su parte, se levantó a fregar los platos, pero el **ojii-san** le paró, agarrándole del brazo.

-¿Vas a ir mañana?

El solo asintió, y una vez el viejo le soltó, volvió a caminar hacia el fregadero.

El sol se colaba por la ventana, despertando a un, profundamente dormido, espadachín. Este miró a su alrededor, Diana ya se había levantado, y por el calor que hacía, calculó que sería bastante tarde.

Salió de su habitación al baño, lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era un fría ducha…pero se cruzó con ella…

-¿Vas a venir? –Preguntó la muchacha sin mirarle.

-Sí, te prometí que iría a verte.

Y volvió a caminar hacia dios sabe donde.

Ciertamente, el **kenshi** se moría de ganas por hablar con ella de lo sucedido, pero decidió cerrar la boca y no decir nada más.

Tras el almuerzo, al cual Diana no asistió, Zoro decidió echarse una siesta así no pensar en nada, aunque probablemente volvería a rememorar en sueños aquel inesperado beso.

Estuvo durmiendo durante toda la tarde, y una vez se despertó, miro al cielo, el cual empezaba a oscurecerse, encendiendo todas sus alarmas… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

Se levantó rápidamente, viendo que de encima suyo, caía un papel, lo cogió, echándole un vistazo.

_Date prisa, que te vas a perder el macabro festival. Justo a las 9:00._

_Firmado: Con cariño, Kuma._

El peliverde se puso blanco al leer aquellas palabras. Cogió sus espadas, las cuales descansaban en el suelo, a su lado, y corrió hacia la plaza donde se encontraba el escenario. En ir allí se tardaba 8 minutos, pero con la gran orientación del peliverde...

Corría todo lo que podía, pero calculaba que no quedarían más de cinco minutos y aun buscaba la plaza.

Mientras tanto, tras el escenario, Diana se asomó tras la cortina para ver si tanto su abuelo…como el peliverde….habían acudido. Vio al anciano, pero no a Zoro…

_-Me prometiste que vendrías…Zoro…_

Entre la muchedumbre y los griteríos que daban, se escuchaba algo que hizo que la gente callase...

-¡Kuma va a atacar! ¡Corred! –Gritaba un histérico peliverde, a pleno pulmón.

Todos comenzaron a correr como alma que lleva al demonio, los actores y actrices saltaban del escenario, mientras en el cielo, podía verse como se acercaba una esfera que desprendía una extraña luz.

Diana, intentaba correr, huir, pero tropezó con todos los que, a su vez, trataban de huir.

El kenshi, mientras tanto, se encontraba con el anciano, y se alertó más de lo que ya estaba al ver que Diana no estaba. Empezó a correr, llamándola, buscándola… El miedo se apoderaba de él…miedo a perderla…a que le pasase algo…

Y por fin, la vio tirada en el suelo, tapándose la cabeza para que no la pisasen.

-¡Diana! –Gritó, inevitablemente el chico, corriendo hacia ella.

Una vez llegó a su lado, la cogió en volandas y empezó a correr, pero la esfera impactó contra el suelo, produciendo una potente explosión. Zoro se incorporó en cuanto pudo, huyendo hacia el bosque.

Gracias a dios, todos estaban sanos y salvos. Zoro jadeaba tras el largo recorrido, y Diana se encontraba en shock tras ver el brutal impacto. La noche había caído, pero apenas había estrellas en el cielo, y ni se veía la luna, estaba nublado… Todo esto hacia que la visibilidad fuese escasa.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin recuperaron el aliento.

-¿Estás bien…? –Preguntó el peliverde, mirándola, aun preocupado.

-Si… ¿Y tú? -Dijo, mirando al chico de arriba abajo, comprobando que no tenía ningún rasguño.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que el espadachín decidió romper el hielo, o eso intentó.

-Te sienta bien el disfraz de detective…

-Gracias… -Miró hacia otro lado, algo incómoda- ¿Sabes donde estamos?

-No, ni idea. –Respondió él, suspirando.

-Excelente –La muchacha se puso en pie, mirando a su alrededor-. Pues me voy a buscar la casa.

El espadachín reflexionó un momento…esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella.

-Espera –Dijo el chico, cogiéndola suavemente de la muñeca, mirándola e impidiendo que huyese-, quiero…quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasó el otro día. –Estaba nervioso, se notaba en su voz, a pesar de que intentó que pareciese lo más firme posible.

-No hay nada que hablar, Zoro…fue un accidente, ya está, no pasa nada. –Contestó, sin mirarle, haciendo ademán de soltarse del agarre del chico, pero esté la sujetó con más firmeza.

-Llevas evitándome desde entonces… -Ella no contestó, se quedo en su sitio, sin moverse, mirando hacia un punto indefinido- Si no quieres saber nada de mí…me iré… Pero no me pidas que te ignore, que haga como si nada…

Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, y se giró, mirando al chico, con algo de temor.

-**Gomenasae**…es que…fue mi primer beso…el cual me obligaron a dar…por así decirlo y tú, pues…

-¿Yo qué?

Estuvo a punto de soltar lo que sentí, así que intentó no maldecirse a sí misma y, con voz temblorosa, volvió a hablar.

-Que….supongo que te molestaría, ¿no? –Vio que la conversación se le iba de las manos, así que se volvió a girarse, dispuesta a salir corriendo.

Zoro, al ver las intenciones de ella, volvió a agarrarla de la muñeca.

-Si te vas, te perderás, no se ve nada, Diana.

Diana… Era la primera vez, o eso recordaba, que la llamaba por su nombre y no por "chivata". Sonrió, inevitablemente.

-¿Y…que pretendes que hagamos…Zoro?

El chico sonrió al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella…sonaba bastante bien.

-Dormir aquí. –Propuso él.

-¿Con el frío que hace? Ni muerta. –Contestó, haciendo un puchero.

Y era verdad. Corría una suave brisa que daba la sensación de hacer más frío del que de verdad hacía.

-No te preocupes por eso –Vaciló, deshaciéndose de su camisa, y tirándosela a la chica-. Toma, así no pasarás tanto frío.

-Pero, ¿y tú? –Preguntó, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve rubor, que por suerte, se ocultaba con la oscuridad de la noche.

-Si tengo frío, te abrazo y todos contentos. –Volvió a vacilar él, intentando no soltar una carcajada al ver la reacción de ella.

-¡**Oe**! ¡N-No te aproveches!

Él echó a reír sonoramente, tumbándose en el suelo, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza, a modo de almohada. Ella dudó un instante, pero colocándose la camiseta del chico, decidió tumbarse a su lado.

Estuvieron así un tiempo, tal vez 5 minutos, tal vez media hora.

-Zoro… -Susurró ella, mirando al chico, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y alzó una ceja, a modo de respuesta- Estás temblando…

-No importa. –Contestó, sin moverse, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Puedes…abrazarme, si quieres. –Exclamó, con clara timidez.

-No quiero que estés incómoda por mi culpa.

-¡Y no lo voy a estar, **baka**! –Dijo, mientras se giraba, tumbándose sobre su costado, de cara a Zoro- Venga…

Él vaciló por un instante, pero acabó accediendo. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, abrazándola, mientras que ella soltaba un leve gemido al notar el cuerpo frío del chico, pegado al suyo. Pasó los brazos por el tordo del peliverde, abrazándole por la espalda.

Estuvieron así durante un par de minutos, hasta que una pregunta apareció en la mente de Diana.

-Zoro… -Susurró, temiendo que el chico estuviese dormido.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo sabías que Kuma iba a atacar el pueblo?

-Veras…me desperté de una larga siesta, y la verdad, no sé cuanto estuve durmiendo, pero cuando me desperté, solo quedarían unos 20 minutos, más o menos. Me levanté y había un papelito a mi lado lo miré y había un aviso firmado por Kuma.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te avisó a ti?

-Ni lo se ni me importa…solo sé que me muero de sueño… Respondió el espadachín con un bostezo.

-Ya somos dos… -Sonrío cariñosamente.

-Hasta mañana… -Dijo el espadachín, acurrucándose levemente contra el cuerpo de la morena.

A si fue, ambos durmieron abrazados toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente...

El sol comenzaba a salir, mientras que el abuelo de Diana subía por la colina, bastante agotado. Había pasado toda la noche buscando a Diana y a Zoro, sin éxito, pero le tranquilizó saber que no había nadie herido.

Estaba a pocos metros de la casa cuando de repente…

-¡¿Pero qué…? –Su cara era todo un poema…

Contemplaba una escena un tanto extraña… Zoro y su nieta, abrazados, esta con la camiseta del chico puesta, ambos durmiendo.

-¿Estáis cómodos? –Habló, más bien gritó, de tal manera que los dos se sobresaltaron, mirando a su alrededor, confusos.

Tanto Zoro como Diana, miraban al anciano, interrogantes, hasta que recordaron que durmieron abrazos.

-¡N-No es lo que parece! –Se exculpó ella, separándose rápidamente del chico.

-Ya, claro…

-¿Qué pasa, **ojii-san**? –Saludo Zoro, con un bostezo- Sea lo que sea…la culpa es mía. Nos perdimos y decidimos dormir aquí, hacía frío y le dejé mi camisera, para que no se constipara, luego fui yo al que le entró frío.

-Como es lógico.

-Bueno, la abracé, y así nos perdimos, así que yo asumiré los cargos mayores –Se culpó el chico-. ¿Qué hacemos al lado de casa?

-Siempre hemos estado al lado de la casa, Zoro… -Intervino Diana.

-Esto es surrealista… -Dijo el espadachín, suspirando.

-Anda, venid a desayunar.

**-****  
****Capitulo 1****  
-**  
**Glosario:**

**Ojii-san: Viejo.**

**Oe: Oye.**

**Nee…: Bueno…**

**Kenshi: Espadachín.**

**Gomen: Perdón.**

**Aniki: Hermano/a.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**~Pov Zoro On~**

El desayuno transcurrió de manera bastante tranquila y rápida. El anciano terminó antes de lo habitual, y aproveché para hablar con Diana de cierto asunto.

-Ayer me encontré con un tal Lucas –Comencé a hablar, para llamar su atención-. Discutimos, dijo que me alejase de ti.

Ella me miró incrédula.

-Te llamo puta –Abrió los ojos, sorprendida-. Evidentemente, le golpeé. Por suerte me paró un tal Ledroptha… Es un hombre…bastante extraño… -Intenté describirlo, pero me era difícil.

-Si, es bastante arisco. –Comentó.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que terminamos de desayunar, cogí su plato y, junto al mío, lo lleve al fregadero.

Una vez los dejé, una mano me agarró del antebrazo, llamando mi atención.

-Ten cuidado con mi nieta, que no se te pase por la cabeza hacerle daño, ¿entendido?

¿Hacerle daño? ¿Qué clase de gilipollez era esa?

Solo asentí y me dejó marcharme, y así hice. Fui hacia el arroyo, sentándome. Miré como el agua fluía por el caudal, y me puse a pensar.

_-¿Hacerle daño a Diana? Antes me corto las venas con Wadö ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Ya le he demostrado que haría lo que fuese porque no le pasase nada… La he protegido de Kuma… La he consolado siempre que he podido… Vale que he metido la pata multitud de veces, pero en la vida le haría daño, antes muerto._

La tarde pasó muerta. No ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que fui pronto a acostarme esperando que el día de mañana fuese más interesante.

Bajaba por la colina, disponiéndome a llegar al instituto donde, dentro de unos minutos, saldría Diana.

No se que tiene este pueblo… ¡Todas las calles son iguales! …Por suerte, tras varias indicaciones, llegué a mi destino, y vi que muchos ya salían. Me acerqué a la entrada, esperando verla. Y allí estaba, metiendo un par de libros en la oxidada taquilla. Me quedé observándola, con una sonrisa, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumó, dando paso a la alerta.

Lucas se acercaba a Diana…y la acorraló contra la taquilla…

-¿Qué quieres, Lucas? –Preguntó ella, incómoda por la situación.

-A ti… ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? Así aprenderás lo que es la felicidad… -Contestó él, subiendo una mano, acariciándole la espalda.

-¡No me toques! –Asqueó ella, intentando separarse.

-¡A mi no me hables así, estúpida **onna**! –Bufó el chico, agarrándola de las muñecas, aprisionándola.

…Esto me sacó de mis casillas… Empecé a caminar hacia ellos, con paso firme… De nuevo, la furia se hacia notar tanto en mi mirada como en mis venas y arterias.

Una vez estaba cerca de ambos, empujé al chico hacia atrás, fuertemente, golpeándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Ni la toques! –Grité furioso. Daba las gracias por que no había nadie más en la estancia.

Diana chilló mi nombre, no sabría diferenciar si era por golpearlo o por la alegría de quitárselo del medio.

-¡La próxima vez no estará tu príncipe verde para salvarte! –Recalcó la palabra verde, supongo que en un intento de ofenderme, cosa que no dio sus frutos.

El chaval se puso en pié y, gruñendo, salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunté, girándome para mirar a la chica, a lo que ella me regaló una preciosa sonrisa.

-Si… -Se puso de puntillas para poder darme un beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo un leve rubor en estas- Muchas gracias…Zoro… ¿Cómo es que has venido?

Sonreí.

-¿Es que no puedo ir a recoger a mi chica favorita? –Vacilé.

-¿Tu chica favorita? ¿Desde cuando? –Preguntó ella, divertida.

-¿Es que te interesa saberlo?

-Para nada…

-¿Segura? –Dije, mientras ella retrocedía, a la vez que yo me acercaba.

-P-Pues claro… -Intentó retroceder más, pero se chocó contra la taquilla, siendo, de nuevo, acorralada.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunté, colocando un brazo, por encima de la cabeza de Diana, acercándome un poco más a ella.

-S-si… -Susurró.

-¿Y porqué estás tan colorada…? –Pregunté de nuevo, acercando poco a poco mi rostro al suyo.

-N-No digas tonterías….y-yo no…estoy colorada…idiota… -Volvió a susurrar, entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Sonreí, victorioso y me separé.

-Soy un idiota, un bruto, pelo musgo y sin sentido de la orientación, sin embargo…te dejarías besar por mí… Tsk, eres una incoherente.

Diana abrió los ojos, mucho más sonrojada de lo que estaba, gruñendo.

-¡Y-Yo no iba a dejar que me besaras, baka! –Me cogió de la mano y, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, me arrastró- Anda, vámonos. –Dijo, hinchando los mofletes.

**~Pov Zoro Off~**

Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero algo frenó a la morena. Un cartel.

-¿Qué pasa? –Gruñó el espadachín, quejándose.

-Acabo de enterarme de que pronto será el baile de fin de curso…

-¿Y el problema es…? –Preguntó el kenshi mientras ella seguía mirando el cartel.

-No, nada… Es solo que no tengo pareja.

-¿Por qué no vas con Javier?

-Él irá con Andrea… -Giró la cabeza, mirando al peliverde- ¿Te importaría venir conmigo, Zoro?

-¿Yo? Pero si ni siquiera sé bailar. –Gruñó él, desviando la mirada, sonrojado.

-Yo tampoco.

-Esas cosas no me gustan, lo siento…

-Claro… -Suspiró, agachando la cabeza- Era mucho pedir… -Susurró, desilusionada- ¿Nos vamos?

Él solo asintió.

Empezaron a caminar. El trayecto era de todo menos agradable, había una gran tensión entre ambos.

_-¡¿Por qué le he dicho que no? ¡Claro que me gustaría! …soy un cobarde…_ -Miró hacia la muchacha, y con voz ronca, dijo- Diana, yo…

-No hace falta que te disculpes, Zoro. –Interrumpió ella.

-Pero...

-De verdad, Zoro… -Intentó que la voz no se quebrase- No hace falta…

-Pero es que…

-Quiero estar sola, por favor…

Se dio la vuelta, caminando en la dirección opuesta, aprovechando que el chico ya no podía verla para llevar una mano a sus ojos, intentando no llorar.

-_¿Cómo he podido pensar…que podía sentir algo por mí…? Si es solo Zoro…la persona a la que yo… _-Ahogo un suspiro- La persona a la que yo amo…

Zoro se quedó allí, mirando como se iba la chica, sin poder hacer nada.

-Siempre lo tienes que joder todo, Zoro...de puta madre… -Suspiró el peliverde, volviendo a caminar.

Llegó la hora de la cena, a la cual la chica no se presentó, lo que preocupó al kenshi.

Se puso en pié, saliendo del comedor.

¿Era esto a lo que se refería el viejo esa misma mañana?

Abrió la puerta, viendo como la chica abrazaba la almohada…llorando…

-Diana… -Le llamó el peliverde, cerrando la puerta.

-No tengo hambre. –Dijo, con un tono frío…

-¿Podemos hablar?

No.

-Mira…haz lo que quieras… Al menos lo he intentado.

Pasaron los días, en los que ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra al otro. Se evitaban siempre que podían, incluso rara vez, el peliverde se presentaba a comer con ellos.

Y así estuvieron hasta el día del baile.

Zoro se encontraba entrenando. Últimamente no hacia otra cosa, ya ni si quiera se paraba a echarse su siesta diaria.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Interrumpió una voz ronca, que procedía de detrás del chico.

Este se giró, no sin antes soltar en tronco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si de verdad te importa Diana, ve a por ella y no la pierdas. –Una vez dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, entrando de nuevo en la casa, dejando a un confundido Zoro.

**-**  
**Continuará...**  
**-**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**~Pov Diana On~**

Caminaba vagamente por las calles del pueblo, de camino al instituto, donde se celebraría el dichoso baile.

No estaba acostumbrada a llevar tacones, por lo que me costaba caminar sin tropezarme.

¿Cómo iba vestida? Pues con un vestido palabra de honor, bastante corto, de grisáceo. El pelo suelto, y algo rizado.

Llegué al instituto, dándole gracias a Dios, no soportaba los tacones, pero sabía que me esperaba una larga noche…

Entré al gimnasio, donde se celebraba el evento. Miré a mi alrededor, había muchas más parejas de las que me esperaba… Entre ellas, pude ver a Javier y a Andrea, y sonreí, feliz por verlos juntos.

Tras un rato mirando los bailes, de canciones lentas, me puse en pié, acercándome a la barra para pedir algo de beber.

-Una cerveza, por favor.

Esperé a que el camarero trajese el pedido, apoyando los cojos en la barra.

De repente, sentí unos brazos rodeándome mi cintura, abrazándome.

Me quedé por un instante inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, pero reaccioné, girando, para llevarme la, probablemente, sorpresa de mi vida.

-¿Zoro…? –Susurré, mirándole sorprendida.

-Si bebes más de la cuenta…me veré obligado a chivarme al viejo… -Vaciló él.

-Baka…

Vi que él se inclinaba hacia mí, encendiendo todas mis alertas, pero estás disminuyeron.

-¿He llegado tarde? –Me susurró al oído, sin embargo, pude escucharlo perfectamente. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Como siempre –Vacilé-. Pero si tú no ibas a…

-Shhh… -Puso un dedo sobre mis labios, acallándome, a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme- ¿Tienes pareja o puedo ser yo el afortunado? –Abrí los ojos, perpleja… ¿De verdad había dicho ÉL eso?

Dudé por un instante, por que no sabía si esas palabras habían sido fruto de mi imaginación, jugándome una mala pasada. Sin embargo, contesté, no sin antes vacilar un momento, haciendo como la que se lo piensa.

-Está bien…tendrás el honor de bailar con _moi_.

El espadachín sonrió, y yo con él.

Cogió mi mano, acercándonos a la pista. Puso sus manos en mi cintura, y con mis brazos, rodeé su cuello.

Me fijé en su vestimenta. Llevaba un traje de dior. Una camisa blanca, por encima una chaqueta negra, abrochada solo por un botón; y unos pantalones del mismo color de la chaqueta.

… ¿Se había vestido así…para mí?...

-Estás muy guapo… -Susurré, mirándole, feliz.

-Tú estás preciosa. –Contestó él, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Todos nos están mirando…

-Me envidian por que estoy bailando con la chica más guapa del baile.

-Baka… -Susurré, mientras mis mejillas tomaban cierto rubor.

Una vez terminó el baile, ambos nos separamos…por mi parte, a regañadientes. Estaba cómoda así…con él…

**~Pov Diana Off~**

**~Pov Zoro On~**

Había mucho bullicio dentro del gimnasio, así que tras unas cuantas cervezas, salimos del gimnasio.

Nos apoyamos en la pared, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, al menos yo. Pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, interrumpió esa relajación.

-Oe…tú… -Dijo Diana…con un tono que dejaba bastante que desear…- …Te voy a contaaar…un cositaitaita… -Sí…tenía un pedo como un caballo- ¿Conoces a…un tío con el pelo verde…? ¡Verde que te quiero verdeee! …Se llama Zoro…creo…

-Diana… -Alcancé a decir, antes de que me interrumpiese.

-Veraas…tú no se lo cuentes….pero, ¿sabes…? Me ha invitao' a bailar… -Empezó a soltar una extraña risita…esta situación empezaba a asustarme…- ¿Y sabes…? No sabes…como me pone cuando…ji, ji, ji, ji…jiiii…cuando se pone a entrenar…me entra cada sueño porno…con él…claro… ¿Chaves? Me vuelve loca…pero…creo que el es un poquito…gilipollas… ¡Es que no se da cuenta! …Hasta un chimpancé…con un bote de aspirinas sería…más listo que él… Bueno, bueno, bueno…me voy, que se está achiendo tarde… ¡Hasta otra, persona que no conozco de nada!

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, caminando…

¿..He odio bien…? "_Me vuelve loca…" ¡¿Qué?_

Vi como ella se alejaba, caminé hacia ella, alcanzándola, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Diana… -Esta se giro.

-Hola, Zorrito…hace un momentito…he estao' hablando con un tío que era clabaito' a ti…

Gruñí, la agarré de la mano y me dispuse a llevarla a casa… Sin duda, había bebido más de la cuenta y esta situación me desespera.

Tiré de ella, caminando ya, por la colina, cuando salió, de repente, una… ¿extraña? …conversación.

Ella se paró y me miró, seria, aunque aun estaba sometida a los efectos del alcohol.

-Zoro… -me llamó.

-¿Si?

-¿…Me quieres?

Vale, esa pregunta me pilló MUY por sorpresa… ¿Qué si la quería…? …Más que a mis espadas…y todos, o casi todos, saben que para mi, mis espadas son como mi vida…

¿Qué hacía? Estaba borracha, por lo que al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada…

-Yo...sí…

-…Bésame…

¡¿Qué hiciera qué?

Iba a protestar, pero ella me detuvo…besándome…

Me quedé en una especie de Shock, ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? ¿Separarme o…seguir con el beso?

Acabé por decantarme por la segunda opción. Cerré los ojos y la rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, abrazándola y apegándola a mí. Sentí su húmeda pero suave lengua recorrer mi labio inferior, como pidiéndome permiso para entrar…iba a vacilar por un momento, pero accedí, separando los labios levemente. Provocamos así, un encuentro con ambas lenguas, y en nuestras bocas, se formó una "guerra" por la conquista del otro.

Nuestros pulmones se pusieron en mutuo acuerdo, y decidimos separarnos, a regañadientes, para recuperar el oxígeno que nos faltaba a ambos. La observé detenidamente. Aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, y estaba más ruborizada que antes, supuse que aparte del alcohol, que le provocó parte del sonrojo, el beso también contribuyó.

-Yo también te… -Intentó decir, antes de caerse en mi brazos, dormida, supongo que a causa de la enorme borrachera que llevaba encima.

¿Qué es lo que iba a decirme y que no terminó? ¿…Podía ser _eso_?

Decidí no comerme el tarro. La cogí a caballito, echándola a mi espalda.

_Mañana será otro día_, pensé…

**~Pov Zoro Off~**

El sol empezaba a colarse por las cortinas que colgaban a lo largo de la ventana, iluminando la estancia.

Perezosamente, se despertaba una muchacha de pelo castaño, Diana. Remoloneándose entre sus sábanas, bostezaba, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Dios…mi cabeza…

-Ya veo que has decidido levantarte. –Interrumpió una voz levemente ronca, Zoro.

La chica miró para confirmar la procedencia de la voz.

-Hola a ti también, pelo musgo… -Volvió a quejarse, cerrando los ojos- Mi cabecita… Zoro... ¿Qué pasó anoche para que esté así?

-Te pusiste pedo, el resto, dudo que te interese.

-No creo que sea tan malo comparado con emborracharse… Venga, no te hagas de rogar…

-Luego no te quejes ni empieces a gruñir –Ella asintió, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al kenshi-. Tenías un pedo más grande que una foca en celo… -Ella le miró, reprochándole ese comentario- Y bueno…empezaste a decir cosas raras sobre mí…creías que era otra persona.

-¿Y…que dije…? –Preguntó, temerosa.

-Pues… -Intentó recordar las palabras textuales que empleó ella- …que te ponía ver como entrenaba y que…tenías sueños subiditos de tono…en los que yo salía… -Respondió, vacilándole.

_-¡Ya no bebo más! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan gilipollas? –_Pensaba ella, chirriando los dientes.

-¡Ah! ¡Y lo más importante!

-¿El…q-qué…?

-Dijiste que te volvía loca y después me pediste…que te besara…

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos…

-¿Y…lo hiciste…?

-No…más que nada…porque tú te adelantaste…

-¡¿Qué? –Chilló, antes de llevarse las manos a los labios, tapándose la boca.

-Ya te dije… -Dijo en un suspiro- …que no te gustaría saberlo, chivata.

-Y… ¿no te has enfadado…? –Preguntó con un notable temor en su voz.

-¿Debería hacerlo?

Diana iba a contestar, pero una voz, proveniente del piso de abajo, les obligó a cerrar, de momento, la conversación.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, donde estaba el viejo dejando el desayuno en la mesa.

-Buenos días. –Saludó el abuelo.

-Buenos días. –Saludaron el peliverde y la morena.

Una vez sentados alrededor de la mesa, comenzaron a desayunar.

-**Ojii-san** –Interrumpió el desayuno el kenshi, a lo que todos le miraron-, tengo una hipótesis… ¿Y si Kuma está aliado con alguien?

-Yo también lo llevaba pensando un tiempo -Reflexionó el aludido-, de ser así…probablemente ese alguien sea del pueblo o sus alrededores… ¿Pero quien puede ser…?

-Podría ser cualquiera. –Comentó la muchacha.

-¿Os importaría ir a investigar? .Ambos negaron.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, se vistieron y decidieron bajar al pueblo en busca de alguna pista que les haga sospechar de algo o de alguien.

Una vez llegaron al lugar, Diana miró al peliverde.

-Tal vez encontremos algo donde Kuma atacó el otro día…

-Es una posibilidad. Bien, pues vayamos, pues.

Buscaron la plaza donde ocurrió el terrible ataque de Kuma. Aún estaban restaurando algunos destrozos, pero parecía estar bastante mejor.

-Vosotros lo habéis querido…parece que no escarmentáis… -Murmuró una voz a la lejanía, observando como Diana y Zoro buscaban por los alrededores.

-Oe, Diana… -Llamó el de las tres espadas- Mira esto.

-Parece un engranaje… -Comentó ella, cogiéndolo- Nos lo llevamos. Tal vez el abuelo lo reconozca…

El espadachín siguió caminando, a lo que ella le siguió hasta un callejón…sin salida.

-Zoro, baka…esto no tiene salida.

-Ya lo se… -Contestó el chico, acorralándola contra la pared, provocando un notable rubor en las mejillas de ella- Ayer dijiste una cosa…y quiero escucharla ahora que estás sobria.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga…? –Preguntó ella, temiendo a que se refiriese al "Bésame".

-Dijiste… -Susurró, acercándose más a ella- …que me querías, y dicen que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten…pero aun así…quiero escucharlo ahora…de tus labios.

Ella le miraba, sin saber que hacer ni decir. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por un papel que cayó entre ambos.

-¿Qué es esto…? –Murmuró la muchacha…ese mensaje le resultaba familiar…y al ver lo que había escrito en su interior, supo el porqué…

_Os lo he avisado. No metáis las narices donde no os llaman. _

_Firmado: Kuma._

**-**No puede ser... –Murmuró Diana, a la cual el color de la piel se puso de color blanco como la nieve.

El kenshi, por su parte, se temió lo peor. Cogió la mano de la chica y empezaron a correr de vuelta a casa.

**-**  
**Continuará...**  
**-**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

-¡Sanji! –Gritaba un desesperado Luffy, "muerto de hambre".

-¡No! –Respondió él, al que no le hacia falta saber que era lo que quería su **senchou** cuando le llamaba.

-¡Pero si aún no te he pedido nada! –Bufó él chico de goma.

-¡No hace falta que me lo digas, baka!

-¡No arméis tanto jaleo! ¡Y tú, Zoro, deja de dormir, vago!

De repente silencio…

-Nami…Zoro ya no…

Se atrevió a exclamar el senchou, temeroso. Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro… Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel fatídico accidente…

Aun seguía ese silencio… La vida sin Zoro, no era lo mismo… Nami ya no tenía a quien regañar ni chantajear con las deudas que le debía el peliverde. Sanji ya no tenía con quien discutir durante las comidas. Luffy no tenía a quien pedirle que jugara con Chopper, Ussop y él, aun sabiendo que le contestaría con un simple "No". ¿Qué iban a hacer?

-Nee…Nami-san, ¿sería usted tan amable de decirme de color lleva hoy sus braguitas? ¿U hoy lleva uno de esos tanguitas tan sexis?

-¡¿Tú eres imbécil o que cojones te ocurre? –Contestó la navegante, golpeando brutalmente al esqueleto.

Mientras tanto, Robin y Franky se encontraban en el acuario. La arqueóloga revisaba un par de libros y tomaba apuntes en una pequeña y desgastada libreta, estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del acuario, apoyando sus instrumentos en una pequeña mesita que le había facilitado el carpintero del barco. Este, se encontraba sentado al lado, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá, mirando como la morena se "bebía" aquellos antiguos libros mientras bebía una de sus colas.

-¿No te cansas nunca? Digo a leer. Siempre estás con uno de esos libros de dios sabrá cuantos años… -Comentó el ciborg, inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus piernas, sin despegar la vista de la arqueóloga. Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió.

-Esta vez no lo hago por simple entretenimiento… -El ciborg alzó una ceja, en señal de no entenderla- El capitán está muy mal tras la desaparición de Kenshi-san. Por no hablar del resto –Hizo una breve pausa, dudando por un momento sin contarle algo importante-. Hubo algo en aquella tormenta que no me pareció normal… Se que estamos en Grand Line y que aquí no hay nada normal, pero… ¿Cómo puedo explicar algo que ni yo misma entiendo?

Él solo sacudió la cabeza.

-A mi también me llamo la atención… Sentí algo familiar…la presencia de alguien más… -Se giró, mirando hacia la pecera, concentrando su mirada en un pargo rojo que nadaba libremente- Si al menos tuviésemos una pista…algo a lo que agarrarnos, para saber si Zoro está aun con vida…

-Luffy…cálmate un poco… -Suplicaba Sanji.

-¡No puedo, Sanji! ¡Si Zoro no está aquí es por mi culpa! ¡Yo era su Nakama! ¡Era su mejor amigo…! ¡Y yo le traicioné!

Sentía dolor, rabia, impotencia. Deseaba romper, destrozar todo lo que se pusiese en frente suyo. ¡Solo quería volver a ver a su Nakama!

Risas, alegrías, bromas, fiestas. Recuerda por todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos. Cuando se conocieron en aquella base de la marina, en el East Blue, cuando decidió unirse a aquella ridícula tripulación, formada apenas por dos miembros, Roronoa Zoro y él, Money D' Luffy.

Se encerró en su camarote. El sentimiento que sentía era similar a cuando Ussop decidió abandonar la tripulación, solo que esta vez, Zoro no iba a volver.

-Luffy… -Le llamaba una desesperada Nami, sollozando, no solo al recordar la reciente perdida de su nakama, si no el como actuaba Luffy, su capitán.

-Déjame, Nami. Quiero estar solo, por favor.

-Pero…

Y entonces lo recordó… Recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo Zoro cuando derrotó a Ussop el Water 7… "Si el Capitán duda, si tambalea… ¿En quien confiará su tripulación?".

Y ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos… Y es que no podía dejarse vencer. No así.

-Nami… Gomenasae… Prometo que no volveré a dudar…

Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa, secándose los rastros de lágrimas que se habían dibujado en sus mejillas. Estaba feliz de vez de vuelta a su senchou. Se lanzó encima de él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Más te vale, estúpido capitán!

Pasaron varias horas, Nami miraba el cielo. Se situaba en la proa, comprobando que el rumbo era correcto. Tan concentrada se encontraba en su trabajo, que no se percató de cómo se le acercaba el carpintero de los Mugiwara.

-Nami –Interrumpió la tranquilidad el Ciborg. Ella dio un respingo hacia atrás, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Franky, sonrió, esperando a que él peliazul le dijese cualquier sandez-. Tú eres amiga de Robin, ¿verdad? –Ella asintió, ¿a que venía esa pregunta? ¡Pues claro que eran amigas, las mejores!- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si le digo…?

-¿Si le dices que te gusta? ¡Prueba! –Cortó la chica, sonriendo- ¡Si no pruebas, no podrás averiguarlo nunca! –Contestó ella, guiñándole un ojo al Ciborg.

-¡Aw! ¡Tan espabilada como siempre!

A la pelirroja no le dio tiempo a contestar, pues el chico, ya había salido en busca de la arqueóloga.

La buscó en el camarote de las chicas, luego en la cocina, en la enfermería, en la cubierta, luego en el acuario, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que era más que probable que se encontrase en la biblioteca, su "santuario".

Y no se equivocaba, ahí estaba. Tan guapa como era, sentada en una silla de madera, apoyando un libro en su regazo. Su melena de color oscuro estaba echada hacia su hombro derecho, perdiéndose en su pecho, cual cascada rompiéndose en las aguas de algún río o lago. Su mirada celeste seguía las líneas de tal vez una novela de misterio, de romance, acción, terror, o tal vez algún libro sobre la historia de alguna isla perdida en el extenso mar, donde se encuentran miles de tesoros, esperando a algún pirata o un simple soñador. Sus manos, suaves, que de una simple caricia, hasta la seda sentiría celos.

No le habría importado seguir así, contemplándola. Bella, preciosa, como solo ella era…

-¿Quieres algo…Franky?

Franky… Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre de sus labios… Y sonaba precioso…mejor que cualquier melodía.

-No quería molestar…

-Y no lo haces –Contestó poniéndose en pié, cerrando el libro para después depositarlo en uno de los repletos estantes que la rodeaban-. ¿Y bien?

Se quedó en blanco… Le estaba mirando…se acercaba… ¡Oh, no!

Le sonreía, esperando la razón de la inesperada visita por parte del ciborg.

-Yo… -No sabía que decir… ¿Qué podía decir? La morena se le acercaba más, cada vez más…

-Sh… -Le acalló, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios del ciborg, solo para que en seguida, este se lanzase hacia ella, juntando sus labios con los de ella, que resultaron ser más suaves de lo que jamás creyó.

Ella soltó un leve gemido. No esperaba eso por parte de él… ¿o tal vez sí? ¿Y si solo hizo ese ruido para comprometer al ciborg?

Quien sabe…pero la navegante del barco sonrió, tras la puerta, contenta al verlos así…tan felices.

**-**  
**Continuará...**  
**-**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo ****9**

Capítulo 9

Terror ¿Podría definirse ese momento como de terror? Tal vez. O puede que pánico. Horror. Miedo. Pero de nada servía ponerse a pensar en eso, ahora.

Corrían, corrían todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Subían por aquella colina, rumbo a donde tal vez, se habría cometido una atrocidad, y la simple idea de que eso fuese así, de volver a vivir lo que vivió cuando vio como el fuego incineraba a los que la habían engendrado, horrorizaban a Diana.

¿Perder a alguien? ¡Claro que sabía lo que era eso! Y no solo ella, si no que Zoro también sabía lo que era eso. Perder a una persona importante en tu vida, como en su caso era Kuina. Eran casos distintos, sí, pero se sufre lo mismo.

Seguían caminando, y por suerte o por desgracia, no se veía rastros de humo, lo que tranquilizó a la chica, pero eso fue lo que alertó aun más al kenshi, pues no se oía nada.

Llegaron, y en ese preciso momento, Diana habría deseado no hacerlo.

Él, su abuelo, el viejo, estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, tosiendo, escupiendo sangre, que se perdía con la enorme mancha roja que había debajo de él, manchando la hierba.

La escena era terrorífica. Huesos fracturados, cara desformada, cadera rota, hombros dislocados, y sangre, mucha sangra.

-No… -Los ojos de su nieta brillaban. Se mordía el labio por la impotencia. Corrió hacia él, rota por dentro.

Zoro miraba la escena, en un profundo estado de shock. Sí, no le cabía duda. Kuma era el causante de aquella carnicería. Recordaba cuando él paso por algo prácticamente igual en Thriller Bark. Y solo se atrevió a dar un par de pasos, corroborando sus más temidas sospechas.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! –Gritaba, desesperada.

-…Diana… -Sonrió como pudo, soportando el dolor que ese simple gesto le producía- …escúchame… -Ella le miró, sabía que no podía hablar, que le costaba, pero necesitaba escucharlo, aunque fuese por última vez- …se que lo conseguiréis… -Desvió su mirada hacia Zoro, el cual le miraba, serio, pero sabía que en su interior se estaba desatando toda la furia e impotencia que sentía en ese momento- …se que lo haréis….y después…quiero que os encarguéis…de vuestra propia felicidad… -Miró de nuevo a su nieta, la cual no paraba de derramar lágrimas que se perdían en la camisa desgarrada del herido- …Diana…se feliz….te lo mereces…. No…cambiéis nunca…

Sonrío, cerrando los ojos, mientras una pequeña gota, descendía desde sus ojos por sus mejillas, teñidas de rojo.

-No…no...Por favor…no, Abuelo… -Sollozaba ella, suplicante, negando a su vez con la cabeza- ¡No me hagas esto, joder! ¡No te vallas…! –Se inclinó, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho ensangrentado de su abuelo, derramando cascadas de lágrimas.

¿Qué importaba ahora?

-¡Juro que te haré pagarlas todas, hijo de puta! –Gritó ella, desgarrada por el dolor.

Y así se quedó, llorando. Zoro se quedó callado, no dijo nada. ¿Y que podía decir?

-Zoro… -Sollozó, incorporándose, para ponerse de pie. Él se acercó por detrás, abrazándola por la espalda, intentando consolarla.

Diana se giró, abrazando al kenshi, manchándole inconscientemente, de la sangre que se había quedado en sus manos y frente, pero él solo la abrazó, la abrazó como nunca antes lo había echo, con cariño, con dulzura, con el dolor que él también compartía.

Diana y Zoro volvían a casa, tras haber dado su último adiós al anciano. Había pasado un día tras su muerte.

Caminaban en silencio, ninguno decía nada. Llovía, pero no les importaba mojarse. Lo único que se escuchaba era el de la lluvia, y ni eso escuchaban.

-Zoro… -El aludido solo hizo un leve sonido, esperando que la chica continuase- Creo que hoy…no voy a cenar…

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche, por favor? –Pidió, casi suplicó.

-Claro que sí, baka. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa –Paró de caminar, mirándola, y ella solo le imitó, alzando una ceja-. Tienes que prometerme que no vas a volver a llorar, que vas a sonreír, que vas a ser la misma baka de siempre.

Si…este era el Zoro del que ella se estaba enamorando…

-Te lo prometo, tonto. –Contestó ella, sonriendo cálidamente, mientras la lluvia seguía mojándole el pelo.

-Esa es mi chica. –Dijo él, de nuevo, sonriendo.

-¿Tu chica? ¿Es que acaso al gran espadachín Roronoa Zoro le llama la atención una simple chivata? –Preguntó, sonriendo burlona.

-Tsk… -Chasqueó la lengua, acercándose lentamente a la morena- Ya te lo he dicho… No me gustan las chivatas. –Vio que ella no oponía resistencia, así que siguió acercándose.

-Ni a mi los cabeza musgo… -Susurró, mientras veía como el chico se pegaba a ella, acorralándola contra la corteza de un húmedo roble.

-Pues… -Susurraba el kenshi, a la vez que acercaba su rostro, poco a poco, al de ella- El otro día no decías eso…

-¿Y…desde cuándo te interesa lo que diga una chivata…si no te gustan…?

Él sonrío.

-Por que las chivatas no me gustan…pero tú sí… -Susurró esto juntando sus labios con los de ella, en un suave roce.

La abrazó por la cintura, mientras que ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, evitando que no se separase, profundizando aquel beso que ambos habían esperado tanto tiempo.

La lluvia intentaba colarse entre ambas bocas, en las que en ese momento, se debatía una batalla entre ambas leguas.

Ruborizados, se separaron, a regañadientes, intentando recuperar el oxígeno, pues sus pulmones se habían puesto en mutuo acuerdo.

-¿Te…te gusto? –Preguntó, ruborizada, aun sin creérselo.

-Si quieres que te lo repita… -Susurró, volviendo a darle un suave beso.

-Baka… -Empieza a correr, subiendo la cuesta, levantando los brazos hacia el cielo, gritando, feliz, a lo que el peliverde empezó a reírse- ¡Me quiere! ¡Me quiere!

Llegaron a la vivienda, y ambos subieron directamente al piso superior para cambiarse de ropa, pues la lluvia les había pillado por sorpresa.

Diana se acercó al armario, pero no se complicó mucho en escoger la ropa, cogió un pijama limpio, que se componía de un pantalón muy corto de color blanco y una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo y se recogió el pelo en una coleta.

Mientras, el kenshi tampoco se complicó mucho, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza, en el cuello de la camiseta, tirando hacia delante para sacársela. Cogió sus pantalones de siempre, pues ahora llevaba unos más formales tras haber asistido al entierro.

Cuando la muchacha se giró vio que el peliverde ya estaba tumbado en su cama, sonrió, tímidamente, y se acercó al lado opuesto del que estaba el chico y se tumbó a su lado.

-Zoro…

-Dime.

-¿Puedo…abrazarte…? –Preguntó ella, algo vergonzosa.

Como respuesta, el kenshi extendió el brazo que daba a ella, invitándola a acercase y ella no se hizo de rogar. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y pasó sus brazos por su torso, abrazando al chico. Él, por su parte, rodeó su espalda con el brazo, antes nombrado, acercándola más a él. El brazo que le quedaba libre lo llevó tras su nuca, a modo de almohada.

-Entonces… ¿Tú y yo somos…? –Volvió a preguntar la joven, alzando la vista lo suficiente como para poder visualizar al receptor.

-Por mí no hay problema. –Sonrío él.

-Tú, yo….novios… -Murmuró, más para si misma, mientras un notable sonrojo invadía su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Zoro, alzando una ceja, en señal de no entenderla.

-No, no…es solo que… ¡Qué soy feliz, tonto! –Respondió, sacándole la lengua a la vez que se acurrucaba en el torso de él mientras él soltaba una leve carcajada- Te quiero…

Ella sintió como su chico se movía, abrió los ojos y lo vio de lado, mirándola de una manera que jamás se lo habría esperado…le miraba con deseo.

-Te amo, chivata.

Te amo… Dos palabras, que pueden significar todo o nada. ¿Cómo dos palabras pueden hacerte tan feliz? Ni ella podía explicarlo.

-Pero…amar es un término muy fuerte…Zoro… -Dijo ella, nerviosa, pero enormemente feliz.

Él sonrió.

-Te amo. –Volvió a repetir.

Ella se lanzó hacia los labios de él. Ambos entrelazaban la lengua de uno con la del otro, en un apasionado beso que desearían no terminar nunca.

Se abrazaron, deseando no separarse, que todo aquello no fuera un sueño.

**~Pov Diana On~**

El sol salía, dando lugar a un nuevo día. Empezaba a abrir los ojos, en un bostezo. Llevé el dorso de mi mano derecha hasta mis ojos, refregándolos con cuidado.

Miré, asustada, a mí alrededor, temiendo que lo sucedido ayer fuese un sueño. Pero no, ahí lo vi, a mi lado, abrazándome fuertemente, dormido. Me paré a mirar detenidamente su rostro. Estaba calmado, sus músculos estaban relajados y su respiración era tranquila y pausada. Sonreí cariñosamente.

-¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? –Murmuró una voz ronca…proveniente del espadachín. Abrí los ojos, algo sorprendida, ¿desde cuando estaba despierto?

-Nee… -Suspiré- Es que estás monísimo cuando duermes… -Vi que abría los párpados, dejando ver aquellos preciosos ojos oscuros.

-¿Solo cuándo duermo? –Dijo, sonriendo de medio lado, lo que me derritió.

- Tú siempre estás como un tren, baka… -Sonreí.

-¿Y mi beso de buenos días? –Burló, poniendo morritos, a lo que yo me eché a reír, pero le miré.

-Impaciente… -Susurré, antes de juntar mis labios a los suyos, besándolo.

¡Dios! ¡Que labios! Tan suaves y calentitos como me esperaba… ¡Aunque lo se! ¡Ya lo había besado antes, pero en ese momento me pilló por sorpresa!

Terminamos de desayunar. Ambos intentábamos que la ausencia del ojii-san fuese lo menos notable posible, aunque eso era difícil, muy difícil.

Zoro se quedó en la cocina a recoger la mesa, pues yo no podía quedarme, tenía que ir al instituto. ¡Hoy era el último día!

Tengo unos nervios que jamás me los hubiera imaginado.

Subo a mi habitación. Abro la ventana para que la estancia se ventilase un poco. Me acerco al armario y saco una blusa color amarillo claro y unos pantalones cortos negros. Cojo unas chanclas del mismo color que el pantalón, me recojo el pelo en una coleta y me dispongo a salir de la casa.

Llevo una mano por encima de los ojos, protegiéndolos de la irritante luz del sol. Hace calor, mucha. De hecho, no recuerdo una mañana tan calurosa como esta, aunque estemos a finales de junio.

Camino a paso lento por el caminito entre los árboles, a los que les agradezco esa agradable sombrita que dejan.

Llego al pueblo, que esta mañana parece más animado de lo normal, lo que me produce una sonrisa sincera. Hacía tiempo que no veía a la gente tan tranquila, despreocupada. Desde aquel fatídico asesinato de mis padres, los aldeanos vivían asustados, no sabían quien era el causante de tal atrocidad, y les entiendo, aunque con el tiempo fui obteniendo información.

Y todo esto me hace pensar, más que pensar, recordar. Recuerdo que el abuelo intentó recopilar información sobre la explosión. En la prensa no salió nada, tan solo un pequeño artículo cuyo titular era "_Explosión de gas cuesta la vida a una familia_". Ni siquiera en eso dijeron la verdad. Mi abuelo trató de infiltrarse en algún que otro periódico, intentó familiarizarse con periodistas que le aportaran la información que no salí a la luz. Pero cuando estaba a punto de descubrir algo, o lo amenazaban o llegaba a un punto muerto. El abuelo nunca me habló de ello, pero lo leí en una de sus anotaciones que guarda en una carpeta, la cual no se si aun estará en su pequeño "despacho".

Entro en el instituto, veo a un par de grupitos de compañeros murmurando entre ellos, supongo que conspirando contra algún profesor al que le habrán suspendido.

Me acerco al tablón donde dejan los informes sobre cada alumno y lo veo. Sonrió feliz. ¡Había aprobado!

Ahogo un chillido. Estaba al lado de la sala de profesores y no quería llevarme una regañina el último día de clase.

Entro en mi aula y los veo a todos. Algunos tirándose bolas o aviones de papel; otros "retratando" a la profesora de latín; otros planeando que harán este verano…

Cuando por fin toca el timbre, todos salen corriendo, cual fiera salvaje a por su presa, por las puertas, saliendo a los pasillos, sintiéndose sardinas en lata, hasta llegar a la dichosa puerta que da a la calle. Espero a que todos salgan, no tengo ganas de morir tan pronto y menos aun aplastada.

Cuando dejo de escuchar los vitoreos, gritos suplicando prisa, risas y otros ruidos que no consigo distinguir, decido salir del aula. El pasillo está tranquilo, en silencio y veo sobre un banco, cerca del comedor, una carpeta bastante elegante, me fijo en ella. La cubierta esta hecha de cuero, con un extraño diseño grabado en el material y en medio una especie de escudo que me suena de algo. Lo observo detenidamente…es una L.

Abro los ojos de par en par. ¡Claro que me sonaba ese símbolo! ¡Es exactamente el mismo que el que estaba grabado en el engranaje que encontramos Zoro y yo el otro día!

Giro la cabeza, mirando hacia todos lados, comprobando que nadie me haya podido ver, voy hacia la fotocopiadora que se encuentra en la conserjería, dando gracias a que los conserjes no están aquí, y me doy prisa por fotocopiar todos los informes mientras que saco un folio y un lápiz e intento dibujar la cubierta de la carpeta, o al menos arte de ella, pero aunque se me de bien el dibujo, estoy tan nerviosa que me da la impresión de sufrir Parkinson.

Una vez la fotocopiadora terminó, dejé la carpeta donde la encontré y corrí hacia la puerta, pero por desgracia, ya la habían cerrado. Cogí mi mochila y la tiré al otro lado del muro y empecé a escalarlo. Por suerte, era de ladrillo, así que había salientes que me facilitaban la tarea. Cuando llegué hasta arriba, vi que Zoro corría en mi dirección, alertado. Pero decidí no bajar por el momento.

-¡Creía que te había pasado algo! ¿Dónde estabas? –Me interrogaba Zoro.

-Primero ayúdame bajar, anda. –Pedí, esperando a que el **kaizoku **llegase a mi altura.

Una vez se encontraba debajo, extendió los brazos y alzo la barbilla en señal de que me lanzase, y así hice; me impulsé, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pues no es que desconfiara de Zoro, si no que desconfiaba de mí, de que fuese tan torpe como para tirar al espadachín o cualquier otra sandez por mi parte.

Pero no. Suspiré aliviada, sintiendo como los brazos del kenshi me rodeaban, estaba feliz, era feliz. Hacía tiempo que no sentía el calor de un abrazo sincero, y así era como abrazaba él.

-Gracias, Zoro… -Susurré, antes de alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Vi que él me miraba, sonriendo, aunque frunció ligeramente el ceño, serio.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Empezaba a pensar que te podía haber pasado algo, que tal vez Kuma…

-Shh… -Le corté, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, sonriendo- Baka… ¡No hace falta que te preocupes por mí! Se cuidarme sola. Además, si he tardado…es por una buena causa… -Dije, mirando a mi alrededor.

La calle no me parecía un lugar muy apropiado para enseñarle a Zoro el gran hallazgo que acababa de conseguir. Más que nada porque tenía miedo de que Kuma, su compinche, sus espías, o lo que quiera que tenga a su mando, nos vea, por que se que si se enterase de que hemos retomado la investigación, al próximo al que hiera será a Zoro…y eso es algo que me aterra…

Zoro no pregunta, solamente asiente, me descuelga la mochila para colocársela a él. Estoy apunto de quejarme, pero decido no hacerlo, a fin de cuentas, lo ha hecho por mi.

Caminamos rumbo a nuestro hogar, pero no consigo quitarme de la mente la idea de que Kuma vaya a por Zoro. Se que es fuerte, lo ha demostrado varias veces, pero no soportaría perder a alguien más…. Le miro, dudando por un momento si contárselo o no.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta el peliverde. Tan perspicaz como siempre- Llevas absorta en tus pensamientos desde que empezamos a caminar.

-**Etto**…es…solo una tontería, no me hagas caso… -Suspiro. No se si lo que no quiero es que Zoro se preocupe por su bienestar, que es algo de lo que yo ya me preocupo, o de si se preocupará por mí y por mis miedos, mi miedo a perder a alguien más, a quedarme sola…

-Odio que me oculten cosas. ¿Qué pasa, Diana?

-No se si…seguir con la investigación, Zoro… ¿Y si fuesen a por ti? ¿Y si fueses el próximo objetivo de Kuma? Yo…no quiero perder a nadie más, Zoro…y menos a ti.

Miro hacia otro lado, avergonzada de mi misma, por ser tan inútil, por no poder proteger a lo que más me importa… Cierro los ojos, en un intento de salir de aquí, de mi cuerpo, de mi ser…no ser yo…

De repente siento como unos brazos me rodean, abrazándome, aplastándome contra el cálido, musculoso y bien formado cuerpo del peliverde…de mi peliverde… Y todos esos pensamientos salen de mi mente.

Correspondo al abrazo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Eso es lo único que necesito ahora, sentirlo cerca de mí, conmigo…

-Me ofendes… ¿Acaso dudas de que no pueda patearlo el culo al cabrón de Kuma? –Suelto una leve carcajada ante la ocurrencia del kenshi, pero sonrío, negando con la cabeza.

Llegamos hasta la casa, nos sentamos delante del arroyo, tan tranquilo como siempre. Zoro se descuelga la mochila y me la pasa, la agarro, y la acerco a mí. Abro la cremallera y saco las fotocopias que hice de la carpeta junto con el boceto de la cubierta.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Preguntó el kenshi, alzando una ceja a la vez que miraba un par de folios.

-Encontré esto cerca de la sala de profesores y del despacho del director –Cogí el boceto que hice y se la mostré a Zoro-. Esta era la cubierta de la carpeta. ¿No te suena de nada el escudo del centro?

El chico se quedó observando el folio detenidamente, hasta que vi como ponía una mueca, mezcla de sorpresa y de confusión.

-Se parece al grabado del engranaje del otro día.

-Exacto.

Seguí observando un par de folios. Había garabatos, bocetos de una extraña máquina. Era parecida a una secadora de pelo gigante, pero había cosas que no me cuadraban, anotaciones en si. Seguí observando cada detalle, cualquier dato.

Empezaba a formularme una teoría…

Me levanté, corriendo hacia el despacho de mi abuelo, buscando como loca aquella carpeta que tenía con la poca información que consiguió investigando por su cuenta.

Busqué en estanterías, abrí cajones…nada, no lo encontraba.

Vi que Zoro me observaba desde el marco de la puerta, ladeando la cabeza.

-Si buscas algo que escondió el viejo…dudo que lo dejase a simple vista. ¿Has comprobado bien los estantes y los cajones? Tal vez tengan un doble fondo o algo así…

¿Doble fondo?

-¡Eso es! -Corrí hacia el escritorio, abrí el último cajón, di un par de golpecitos, que sonaban huecos. Intenté quitar la madera, cosa que me resultó algo complicado, pero lo conseguí.

Había una carpeta de cubierta amarilla, bastante desgastada y maltratada por el tiempo. Al lado había una cajita y un marco de fotos bocabajo.

Primero cogí el marco, llevándome una sorpresa…mi familia…

**~Pov Diana Off~**

**~Pov Zoro On~**

Observaba la escena. Diana mirando una fotografía bastante antigua por lo que veo. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es como los ojos de ella empezaban a brillar y por sus mejillas, empezaban a resbalar un río de lágrimas.

Observo más detenidamente la imagen.

Hay una mujer de unos treinta años. Es la viva imagen de Diana, por lo que intuyo que será su madre. Es de altura media, de piel algo más clara que la de Diana, con el pelo algo ondulado y castaño. No se le ve muy bien los ojos, pero intuyo que son de color verde oliva. Es preciosa, como su hija.

Al lado hay un hombre que creo que también tiene cerca de los treinta años. Es mucho más alto que su mujer, de pelo oscuro y corto. No se en que trabajaría pero se le ve muy fuerte. Parece de carácter fuerte, pero sonríe.

A su derecha se encuentra un chico de unos diez años. Se parece bastante más a su padre que a su madre. Supongo que será el hermano mayor de Diana...

Encima de los hombros del pequeño hay una niña de pequeña, no sabría cuantos años echarle, tal vez unos cuatros años… Solo con verla se quién es….Diana…mi Diana… Es preciosa, sonríe como nunca la he llegado a ver sonreír, esta feliz. Abraza la cabeza de su hermano, estaría riéndose. Tiene unos mofletes que hasta a mí me entran ganas de pellizcarlos.

Vuelvo la vista hacia ella y se me cae el alma al suelo al verla llorar…por que no cuando su abuelo pereció la vi llorar así… No se que hacer…Veo que se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Me agacho para poder abrazarla, acurrucándola contra mí.

-Me prometiste que no llorarías. -Susurro.

-Perdón…

Se separa, suspira profundamente y sonríe.

-Nee…tengo una teoría, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí? –Pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-Creo que Kuma si que tiene un aliado, por así decirlo… Una mano negra que impidió en su momento que hechos como la muerte de mis padres saliesen en los medios de comunicación. Que se diese más información que la de la explosión, y esa mano negra, evidentemente tiene poder, mucho. Tengo mis sospechas de quien es esa mano negra y que el Al-Andalus no sea lo que creemos, pero no sabría explicarte con exactitud de que se trata… Esa es la parte que no alcanzo a comprender.

-¿Y de quien se trata?

-Al principio tenía mis sospechas…pero ahora lo confirmo… Esa mano negra se trata de Ledroptha Cortina, director del instituto del pueblo e hijo de un rico empresario.

No decimos nada, ¿acaso hay algo que decir? Nos levantamos, Diana coge los informes, deja la imagen en el cajón y volvemos hacia el exterior para complementar la información que obtuvo el anciano con la que ha descubierto Diana.

Nos acercamos al arroyo, donde hemos dejado la bolsa y la carpeta. Ambos nos sentamos en el húmedo césped, y nos miramos.

-Hay algo que no llego a comprender, Diana… -Ella me mira, esperando mi duda- De ser ese tal Cortina el aliado de Kuma… ¿De que le sirve? Para que me entiendas: Si Kuma quiere el dichoso Al-Andalus, sea lo que sea, ¿Qué le beneficia a él?

-No lo se –Suspira-. Tal vez fuese chantajeado o Kuma lo ofreciese dinero a cambio, no tengo ni idea…

De repente escuchamos una serie de aplausos que nos desconciertan. Nos giramos, pues la procedencia de esos sonidos procede de detrás de nosotros. En un acto reflejo, llevo mi mano izquierda a la empuñadura de Wadou Ichimonji.

El que aplaude me resulta vagamente familiar. Un hombre bastante bajo, con poco pelo, pero no calvo, de color muy oscuro. Tiene la barbilla algo levantada, tal vez fuese una malformación tras algún puñetazo o golpe certero. Su ceño está muy relajado, tal vez demasiado. Sus ojos son igual de oscuros que su cabello. Bajando, nos encontramos con una barriga que le cuelga bastante. Viste con un traje muy usado, con una camisa blanca en la que se plasman bastantes manchas, señal de que no es un hombre muy higiénico precisamente.

Ya me acuerdo de quien es…

Este tipo era el que me interrumpió la posible matanza que iba a hacer con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Lucas…

-Vaya sorpresa, Director –Habla Diana con voz firme-. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Tú, Diana –Sonríe de manera sádica-. Veo que las ansias por descubrir información sobre la muerte de tus padres te han llevado bastante lejos…

-Bueno, digamos que viene de familia… -Vacila ella, poniéndose en pié a la vez que yo- ¿Y que intereses tiene el gran Director e hijo de un gran empresario como para poner interés en una simple adolescente huérfana como yo?

-Algo que tú desconoces, pequeña Diana –Ella tan solo frunce el ceño ante su comentario-. ¿Has descubierto ya de que se trata el Al-Andalus?

-No, esa es una de las incógnitas que me quedan por descubrir, Ledroptha.

-Vaya, veo que te sobreestimado. Y yo que creía que eras más inteligente…

-Déjate de monsergas y ve directo al grano. –Intervine, harto de aquella conversación que no llegaba a ninguna parte.

-El Al-Andalus se trata de unos planos cuyo contenido en tan peligroso como valioso…

-¿Planos? ¿Acaso te has hecho arquitecto, Ledroptha?

-No son para mí, como bien sabrás, pero sacaré un buen beneficio de de ellos.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo con tus dichosos planos?

-Que tú eres la única que puede decirnos a Kuma y a mí donde se esconden.

-¿Pero que mierda estás diciendo?

Ya está. Me harté. Llevé mi mano a la empuñadura de Shusui dispuesto a rebanarle el cuello a ese despreciable.

De repente un chillido. Todas mis alarmas se encienden, temiéndome lo peor.

Miro hacia mi derecha, donde debería estar Diana, pero no, no está. Miro desesperado hacia todos lados y la veo, aprisionada por los fuertes y robustos brazos de Kuma.

-¡Diana! –Grito, por que es lo único que alcanzo a decir con algo de lucidez.

_To Be Continued_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Capítulo 10

Lo único que alcanzó a hacer Zoro fue desenvainar a Shusui y a **Sandai Kitetsu y con toda la furia recorriendo sus venas y arterias, no solo porque estaban intentando llevarse a Diana, si no porque tenía delante de sus narices a los asesinos de toda la familia de ella, y él, por supuesto, deseaba vengar sus muertes.**

**Su mirada era de un sádico con ansias de matar, de asesinar a esos cabrones. ¿De que valen unos planos a cambio de tantas muertes? ¡Habían jodido para siempre la vida de Diana! **

**-Roronoa…no seas incoherente –Bufaba Cortina-. Sabes que no estás en condiciones de atacar… Y si lo haces o simplemente lo intentas…bueno, sabes lo que pasará, porque supongo que recordarás el fatídico final del viejo, ¿verdad? –Tras soltar aquello, empezó a reír como loco.**

-Das asco. –Escupió Zoro.

-Puede, pero creo que esa es tu menor preocupación, Roronoa. –Comentó él, alzando la barbilla, en señal de que el kenshi se girase.

Y así hizo, se giró, temeroso de lo que podría ver. Kuma alzó su brazo libre, llevándose a Diana y a él mismo a cualquiera sabrá donde. Cuando volvió a girarse, Ledroptha ya no estaba.

-No…no… -Miraba hacia todos lados, desesperado- Diana…

Calló de rodillas, soltando un desgarrador grito a causa de la rabia, la impotencia y el dolor que sentía.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando pensar con claridad, con algo de lucidez.

-Los papeles… -Se arrastra hacia el lugar donde antes estaba con Diana, no podía caminar, sabía que las piernas le acabarían fallando, cuando llega, dirige su mirada a esos malditos informes- A ver…tiene…t-tiene que haber algo, joder… -Sigue mirando papeles y más papeles, intentando recordar todo lo dicho por ella- ¿Dónde pueden esconderse esos hijos de puta? …Tiene que ser en algún sitio que pase desapercibido… Algún lugar que al menos uno de los dos conozca… Kuma no pertenece a este mundo… Así que...

Se levanta y empieza a descender colina abajo hacia el pueblo. Algo tenía en mente, ese seguro.

Corría todo lo que sus piernas daban de sí. Cruzaba calles, doblaba esquinas, y en una de ella, se dio de bruces contra alguien. Intenta no perder el equilibrio agarrándose de la esquina.

-¡Mira por donde vas, imbé…! –Bufaba hasta que vio de quien se trataba- ¡Tú!

-Si…yo. –Gruñía el aludido, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Se trataba de Javier, el mejor amigo de Diana y compañero de clase.

-¡¿Sabes donde vive el director del instituto?

-¡Oe, oe, cálmate un poco, chaval! ¿Se puede saber que pasa? –Decía con desdén el chico, poniéndose el pie.

-¡Kuma se ha llevada a Diana, joder! ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

-¿Que Diana qué…? –Repitió el chico, mientras abría los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Qué donde mierda vive ese hijo de puta? –Volvió a gritar un desesperado Zoro.

-¡Sígueme!

Javier empezó a correr, a lo que Zoro le siguió, tratando de no desviarse.

Comenzaba a abrir los ojos, aturdida. Lo poco que veía hacía que la cabeza le diese vueltas. Intentó llevarse una mano a esta, pero fue en vano; estaba esposada con unas cadenas sujetadas a una fría pared. Giró la cabeza hacia una de sus muñecas, comprobando que estaba esposada y que no tenía posibilidad de escapar. _Bueno, a no ser que quisiese cortarme las manos, _pensaba. Bueno, en eso casos, no estaba mal el humor, una de las cualidades de la chica.

No recordaba que había pasado, o tal vez no quería recordarlo.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy…? –Murmuraba. Le gustaría aclararse la vista, pero era misión imposible.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas. –Comentaba una voz masculina, bastante ronca.

Mira hacia la procedencia de aquella voz, vislumbrando a Cortina, Ledroptha Cortina.

-Serás cabrón… ¿Qué cojones quieres de mí? No tengo ni idea donde mierda esta tu dichoso Al-Andalus.

-Ya lo se –Contestaba él, dejando en una mesa metálica un extraño cachivache-. Por eso te tenemos aquí. Si supiésemos que sabes donde está, ten por seguro que ahora mismo no estarías aquí. Probablemente habríamos utilizado al viejo, a alguno de tus amigos o tal vez a ese extraño chaval peliverde, como rehénes. Si te tenemos aquí es por que la información que queremos está aquí –Dijo él, situándose en frente de la chica y colocando su dedo índice en la frente de ella-. Digamos que el cerebro es como un ordenador, un ordenador con capacidades que aún no llegamos a entender pero que ni la mente humana es capaz de imaginar… Tú cerebro parece ser más complejo de lo normal. No por nada, aparte de sacar unas notas brillantes, te hicimos esas pruebas para ver tu coeficiente intelectual, que nos sirvieron para poner nuestros ojos sobre ti, Diana. Tú cerebro tiene una serie de información a la que ni siquiera tú puedes acceder. Tú cerebro es el que diseñó esos planos, y que estamos dispuestos a sacar de ahí cueste lo que cueste.

Diana se encontraba ensimismada en su interior, tratando de asimilar toda aquella información que le habían dado de sopetón. Respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Levanta la cabeza, sonriendo de manera vacilante.

-Y esa secadora de pelo gigante te ayudará a sacar esa información, ¿me equivoco?

-Vaya, lista hasta el final.

-Forever.

-Lástima que toda esa chulería tuya se acabe pronto.

Ella sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que en cuanto consigan lo que quieren acabarán con ella.

-Te seré sincero…una vez te sometas a esta maravilla –Dirigió su mirada a aquel extraño artilugio- no te acordarás de nada, espero que no te importe, preciosa.

-Bueno, miremos el lado positivo, así no me acordaré de la cara de gilipollas que tienes.

¡Zas! Bofetón en la mejilla. Pero sonreía.

-¿De verdad crees que con eso me harás llorar? Te he sobreestimado, Ledroptha.

De repente silencio, lo único que se escucha es un grito, un grito que reclama la respuesta de la aludida, Diana.

-Zoro… -Susurra ella, reconociendo la voz mientras hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar. Había venido a por ella, había venido a salvarla.

-¡Diana! –Vuelve a escucharse. Claramente, el kenshi espera la repuesta de ella, necesita algo que le corrobore que la chica se encuentra en es mansión, y así hace.

-¡Zoro! –Grita.

En su fuero interno deseaba con toda su alma que el chico fuese al salvarla, que fuesen juntos, agarrados de la mano, hacia su casa, dormir juntos, burlarse del otro… Pero su mente dictaba una cosa completamente distinta. Su cerebro lo decía que no, que si Zoro iba a rescatarla, probablemente correría la misma suerte que sus padres, que su hermano y que su abuelo, y eso la aterrorizó.

¡Zas! Otra bofetada.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué ese estúpido y entrometido espadachín muera? ¡A veces no se para que utilizas ese valioso cerebro!

-El cerebro no lo es todo… A veces, los sentimientos son más importantes, ¿sabes? Pero dudo que tú sepas lo que es sentir amor por alguien… ¡Por que tú solo vives amargado en tu burbuja, en tu mundo ideal! ¿De verdad piensas que en cuanto Kuma tenga esos planos va a dejarte salirte de rositas? ¡Yo soy la que duda de que tengas algo en esa enorme cabeza!

¡Pum! Puñetazo inminente. Ella solo soltó un gemido de dolor, pero siguió con la cabeza firme.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal, se desataba una sangrienta batalla entre Kuma y Zoro, este último, en clara desventaja.

El kenshi daba lo mejor de si, pero tenía sus limitaciones. No sabía dónde se encontraba Diana, así que no quería sacar a Kuma por los aires, que de poder hacerlo, esta batalla habría llegado a su fin hace rato.

Pero de repente el enemigo paró. Había algo extraño en él, y lo que dijo lo desconcertó aún más.

-Veo que has madurado desde la última vez, Roronoa. Segunda plata, primera puerta a la derecha.

¿Le estaba dejando ir a por Diana? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana él con todo esto? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿No quería conseguir el dichoso Al-Andalus?

Pero, ¿para que desperdiciar aquella preciosa oportunidad? Empezó a correr en dirección a unas escaleras que conducían a la planta superior.

-Ya me he hartado de ti –Murmuró Cortina, desposando a la joven, a la cual, acto seguido, tiró al suelo. Ella soltó tan solo un quejido de dolor, no sabía porqué, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Ledroptha la agarró del pelo, levantándola bruscamente-. ¿Qué ha pasado con esa chulería tuya, preciosa?

-¿Y tú quieres que te pegue una ostia, gilipollas? –Contestó una voz tras ellos, una voz que resultaba muy familiar para ambos, pero sobre todo, para Diana.

Ledroptha se giró, arrastrando a la chica, aun cogida por los pelos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y-Y Kuma? –Preguntó perplejo.

-Me da la impresión de que te ha traicionado, ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo?

Diana aprovechó el despiste de su secuestrador para morderle uno de los brazos que la aprisionaban, a lo que él soltó un grito de dolor, soltándola para llevarse la otra mano al brazo herido.

-¡Serás puta! –Ledroptha extendió el brazo, antes de que a la chica le diese tiempo de salir corriendo, agarrándola, de nuevo, de su cabello, tirándola hacia una silla donde se situaba la máquina- ¡Tú te lo has buscado! ¡Prueba a ver que tal te sienta mi "secadora de pelo gigante"!

Zoro empezó a correr hacia Cortina, que estaba distraído en ponerle un casco a Diana y parecía que se había olvidado de que él también estaba ahí. Colocando, a Shusui y a Sandai Kitetsu en sus dos manos y a Wadou Ichimonji entre sus dientes.

**-Santouryuu…Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri. **

Está técnica es una evolución del clásico Oni Giri que usa Zoro, las espadas parecen doblarse antes del ataque, cortando gran parte de la espalda de Ledroptha, el cual se ahoga en desgarrador grito de dolor.

El kenshi envaina sus katanas y se acerca a su chica, la ayuda a ponerse en pie, cosa que le cuesta. Tal vez la hayan drogado o algo por el estilo, pues se tambalea bastante y le cuesta hablar.

-Veámonos de aquí –Susurró Zoro, con un tono de voz cálido hacia Diana. Esta solo asintió mientras el peliverde paso el brazo de ella por encima de sus hombros, ayudándola a caminar-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

-No, no…aunque he estado mejor. –Contesta, soltando una leve risita.

Él solo sonríe y una vez están a salvo al exterior, Javier, que había estado esperando todo este tiempo, acude a socorrer a la chica.

-Javi, encárgate de Diana. Yo aún tengo algo pendiente ahí dentro.

-De acuerdo, Zoro.

Diana iba a agarrar a Zoro para impedirle que entrase de nuevo, pero las fuerzas le flaqueaban, y no era capaz de retenerlo. Y este entró de nuevo, haciendo que Diana gritase:

-¡Zoro! No…no… ¡Javi, ve a por él! –Le suplicó, pero él solo hizo oídos sordos, abrazando a la chica, tratando de consolarla.

Zoro entró de nuevo a la mansión. Miro a su alrededor, donde antes estaba peleando con Kuma. Nada, ni rastro de él, probablemente si que le haya traicionado.

Subió de nuevo a la planta superior. Ledroptha estaba de pie, apoyado en su máquina, mirando, desesperado, una pantalla.

-¿Todavía sigues con tu maquinita? –Le interrumpió.

_To Be Continued_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Capítulo 11

Hay estaban ellos dos. Roronoa Zoro en frente de Ledroptha Cortina. Este último hacía un gran esfuerzo por no caer al suelo, apenas podía moverse.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Interrumpió el silencio, Zoro.

-Si yo no salgo vivo de aquí…tú tampoco, Roronoa… -Contesta Cortina, en un leve hilo de voz. Sus pulmones no daban más de si y su cuerpo estaba al límite.

-¿Y que vas a hacer para ello, Ledroptha?

-Está máquina…es muy sensible… Puede explotar cuando yo lo desee…

-¿Eres cociente de que si lo haces, tú también morirás?

-No me subestimes, Roronoa… Morir moriré tarde o temprano…así que ya puestos…me decanto por morir temprano… -Contestaba a la vez que acariciaba la máquina, pero el kenshi se percató de su siguiente movimiento y buscó una salida cercana, visualizando una ventana a unos tres metros- ¡Siempre que te lleve conmigo al infierno!

Dicho esto, bajo una palanca. Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Zoro empezó a correr hacia la ventana, estaba en una segunda planta y era arriesgado tirarse desde ahí pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

**~Pov Diana On~**

Empezaba a sentirme mejor y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que muchos de los vecinos se habían enterado de todo lo sucedido y vinieron a socorrerme, pero yo hacía todo lo que podía por quitármelos de encima por que lo único que me importaba en ese momento era Zoro. ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto?

De repente escuchamos un extraño ruido, a mi parecer, el de unos motores a todo gas, y de una ventana rompiéndose… ¡BUM! Lo único que pudimos ver antes de que el edificio se viniera abajo era algo o quizá alguien saltando por la ventana de un segundo piso, ¿podría ser Zoro? Pero aunque hubiese sido…el edificio se vino abajo: el tejado, la segunda planta con todas sus paredes y después la segunda planta, no dejando parte del edificio sin destrozar… Aunque hubiese sido Zoro el que saltó por la ventana, parte de la mansión se le habría caído encima, por no hablar de la caída de seis metros.

Lo único que pude decir, o más bien gritar, fue el nombre de Zoro. Empecé a correr hacia las ruinas buscando con la mirada alguna señal de que él estaba bien, pero nada. Me dispuse a levantar los restos de ladrillos. Primero, fue Javi el que vino a ayudarme, después, la vecina de cuando vivía en el pueblo con mis padres, y así, gran parte del pueblo. Jamás sabré agradecérselo.

Pero todas aquellas ayudas no sirvieron de mucho, pues una pared exterior que no había terminado de destruirse, se levantó por si sola…más que eso, el que la levantó fue un hombre alto, ensangrentado de pies a cabeza, y de pié. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia el. Ledroptha para nada tenía esa forma física y dudo que hubiese alguien más en aquella mansión así que, dudando al principio, corrí hacia aquel hombre.

-¡Zoro! –Dije abrazándole, no muy fuerte, pues lo único que necesitaba ahora era más dolor. Pero él sonrió.

-Chivata…que te voy a manchar de sangre, baka…

-¡Cómo si eso me importase! –Contesté, burlonamente, mientras lágrimas y más lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas, pero era feliz. Zoro estaba vivo, aunque bastante herido, pero sé que se pondrá bien en un par de días y los que asesinaron a mi familia, bueno, uno de ellos, estaba muerto.

-Chiquilla, suéltalo, anda, que está herido. –Me regañaba uno de los pocos médicos que quedaban en el pueblo, pero lo conocía.

Era alto, bastante delgado, de unos cuarenta años más o menos, con bigote y cabello negros y de ojos grises y profundos.

Yo solo asentí, separándome, a regañadientes, de mi kenshi.

**~Pov Diana Off~**

Había pasado una semana desde la explosión en el hogar de Ledroptha, y Zoro se recuperaba de sus heridas rápidamente, en casa. El médico, Salcedo, le ordenó reposo, y aunque el peliverde se quejaba, Diana le obligaba a acatar las órdenes del doctor.

Salcedo cambiaba los vendajes de Zoro y limpiaba las heridas. Diana hacía de auxiliar, cosa que el doctor le agradecía pues Zoro no se dejaba manejar fácilmente.

-Si te portas bien, en un par de días te daré el alta, pero nada de esfuerzos innecesarios, ¿entendido, Roronoa? –Comentaba Salcedo a la vez que guardaba en su pequeño maletín de cuero todas sus medicinas y artilugios.

-Está bien, está bien. –Refunfuñaba Zoro.

-Zoro, dale las gracias al doctor, anda, encima de que se está encargando de soportarte y encima gratis. –Le regañaba la morena mientras Salcedo se echaba a reír.

-¡Parecéis una pareja de recién casados! –Decía el doctor entre carcajada y carcajada. Tanto Diana como Zoro se miraron a los ojos, con un rubor que no podían disimular. Ambos desviaron sus miradas, incómodos por la situación- Bueno, bueno, ya me voy. ¡Ah, y una última advertencia! Usad protección, no seáis irresponsables –Decía él, divertido, mientras sacaba del maletín un par de preservativos y se los tiraba al kenshi, que sin saber de que se trataba, los cogió al vuelo-. Pero no os pongáis tan pronto, Zoro necesita reposo… -Dicho esto, empezó a reír de nuevo al ver la cara de ambos, abriendo la puerta de la casa y saliendo al exterior, dejando a solas a la pareja.

-¡Suelta eso, baka! –Decía una muy sonrojada Diana.

-¿No me los puedo guardar? A lo mejor nos hace falta dentro de un par de días… ¿O es que quieres un hijo mío tan pronto…? –Carcajadas y más carcajadas por parte del peliverde mientras que ella se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Baka! –Se quejaba a la vez que hinchaba los mofletes, pero cambió su cara a una faceta más seria- Zoro… -Este la miró, alzando una ceja al ver el cambio en la chica- He estado pensado…y…quiero que volvamos a tu mundo…para que así estés de vuelta con tus nakamas…yo me quedaré aquí un par de meses, para ayudar al pueblo a arreglar sus desperfectos…solo si tú quieres, claro…

-¿De verdad quieres que te lleve conmigo a mi mundo?

-Sí, es la segunda cosa que más deseo.

-¿Y la primera?

-La primera es estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida…

Pasaron varios días hasta que Salcedo decidió que Zoro estaba listo para volver a su rutina diaria. Mientras que el doctor le daba unas últimas indicaciones a Zoro, Diana confirmaba según unas anotaciones del abuelo, que el lugar donde podría regresar a Grand Line se situaba cerca de unos acantilados a un par de kilómetros de allí, pero que se podía ir a pié perfectamente.

-Diana –Interrumpió Salcedo, llamando a la puerta del despacho, que estaba abierta. La chica se giró para ver al hombre, sonriendo-. Ya he terminado, Zoro se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, Salcedo –Decía, a la ve que dejaba una libreta en el escritorio-. Jamás te podré agradeces todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

-No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, lo volvería hacer otras mil veces. ¿Sabes? Tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti. –Ella sonrió.

-Eso espero…tengo entendido que mi padre y tú erais muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Tú padre era una bellísima persona.

-Lo se. Nee…no te molesto más, Salcedo, que tienes que tener otros pacientes pendientes.

Una vez que Diana acompañó a Salcedo hasta la puerta, se despidieron con un abrazo y Diana volvió hasta el dormitorio, donde se encontraba Zoro.

Subió hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraba el kenshi. La puerta estaba cerrada, cosa que le extrañó. La abrió. De repente sintió como unos brazos la agarraban con cuidado de la cintura y la acorralaban contra la pared. Soltó un leve gemido al sentir como Zoro la besaba e introducía su lengua de la manera más descarada del mundo, pero se dejó hacer, relajando su cuerpo, correspondiéndole al beso, enredando su lengua con la de el espadachín. Subió una mano hasta la nuca del peliverde, atrayéndolo más a ella mientras él se apretaba contra la chica a la vez que paseaba su mano por las caderas de ella.

Cuando ambos pulmones pactaron quedarse sin aliento al mismo tiempo, se separaron, ruborizados y sofocados, mirándose.

-Vaya recibimiento...cuando nos reencontremos _allí_ ni me imagino como será el recibimiento… -Dijo ella, pícaramente, antes de echarse a reír.

-Donde nos encontremos, allí mismo te desvirgaré. –Burló él, echándose a reír mientras ella se sonrojaba enormemente.

-¡O-Oe! ¡Que yo aun…no lo he hecho con nadie, merluzo! –Regañaba ella, más colorada que antes. Él puso una cara seria, pero se notaba a leguas que se esforzaba por no echarse a reír.

-Yo tampoco.

…

-¡Serás mentiroso! –Contestó ella echándose a reír- ¡Mentiroso! –Ambos echaron a reír.

Seguían riéndose de ellos mismos, felices, hasta que alguien, o mejor dicho, algunos, llamaron al timbre de la puerta principal.

-Ya voy yo. –Dijo Diana, haciendo un esfuerzo por no volver a echarse a reír a carcajada limpia, al igual que el kenshi,

Camina hacia la puerta, sospechando de quién puede tratarse, y sus sospechas se confirman al abrir la puerta.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que vinieseis, chicos –Decía Diana, sonriendo al ver a Javi, Andrea y Belén- Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí, bakas.

-Nee…solo venimos a traeros esto –Intervino Andrea entregándole un marco de fotos con una imagen en la que salían Diana, Zoro, Andrea, Belén y Javier-, si nos ponemos a despedirnos, empezaremos a lloriquear como nenazas y no es plan.

-**Domo arigato, minna**… -Contesta Diana a la vez que se lanza a ellos para abrazarlos.

-Ah, y esto es para ti –Belén sacó un colgante de uno de sus bolsillos de aquel pantalón vaquero que llevaba puesto-. Sabemos que dentro de poco tú también te irás…así que, toma, para que te acuerdes de nosotros.

La aludida extendió la mano, cogiendo el colgante y sonrió, al abrirlo, había una foto de los tres.

-Vendréis a despedirme, ¿en? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, reteniendo un par de lágrimas.

-¡No lo dudes! ¡Vamos ha hacerte una despedida de soltaros! –Gritó Andrea, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Ni que fuera a casarme!

-¡Quiero que me cuentes cada detalle de la primera vez que te la mete!

-¡Bruta!

-¡Y relaja la pelvis!

-Siento molestar. –Interrumpió una voz masculina tras ellas.

A ambas le recorrieron un escalofrío por la espalda de arriba abajo. Se giraron, viendo así al peliverde.

-Nee…no molestamos… ¡Copular felices y usar protección! –Contestó Belén, agarrando a Andrea y a Javier de los brazos y arrastrándolos cómicamente cuesta abajo, rumbo al pueblo.

-Vaya trío… -Soltó el kenshi, echándose a reír.

-Si… -Contestó ella, soltando una leve carcajada, sin embargo, se puso seria para mirar al peliverde- ¿Nos vamos?

Él asintió. Tan solo se llevaría la fotografía que le habían regalado y sus tres katanas, nada más.

Empezaron a caminar, pues la meta estaba a una hora de camino si se cuenta con el calor que hacía. Caminaban en silencio y tampoco es que hubiese mucho que decir. Zoro volvería a su mundo y al cabo de un par de meses, Diana iría con él.

Una vez llegaron a los acantilados, no fue muy difícil encontrar la caverna. Ambos se acercaron, ella algo temerosa por lo que podrían encontrarse.

-Llegó la hora. –Exclamó Diana, sonriendo levemente.

-Así es.

…

-Ha sido un placer haberle conocido, Señor Roronoa.

-Igualmente, señorita.

Y volvieron a reírse. Era una situación un tanto absurda, todo allí era absurdo.

El kenshi la miró y sin mediar palabra, la agarró de la muñeca, atrayéndola a él para besarla, se quedaron así un par de minutos hasta que no hicieron falta las palabras, Zoro empezó a caminar hacia el "camino" que le llevaría de vuelta a Grand Line.

**~Pov Zoro On~**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Diana y yo nos separamos. Me cuesta bastante acostumbrarme a que no está cerca.

Me encuentro en una isla primaveral, a la espera de que los rumores que circulan por esta aldea sean ciertos: Hoy mismo, llegará a estas costas la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja.

Y ahí estoy, sentado en una roca situada a orillas de una solitaria playa, algo alejada del puerto, pues se que Nami es demasiado lista como para dejar el Sunny en un puerto cualquiera a la vista de cualquier **kaizoku-kari** y por suerte, aquí no hay ningún cuartel de la Marina, por lo que he investigado, tampoco hay islas cercanas a esta así que no corremos peligro de que nos hagan una "visita" sorpresa.

Espero y espero, hasta que por fin diviso un barco con la cabeza de un león en la proa y sonrío. Por fin volveré con mis dichosos nakamas, aunque no voy a llegar de sopetón, prefiero esperar un poco, no vaya a ser que me pase como cuando nos reunimos en el Archipiélago Shabondy y la falsa tripulación de **Mugiwara no Luffy**. Decido entrar de nuevo al pueblo y esperar a encontrármelos.

Camino por una calle no muy transitada pero famosa por encontrarse aquí artilugios raros de los que le van a Ussop y alguna que otra librería así que si no encuentro al francotirador, encontraré a Chopper o a Robin, aunque esta última es demasiado lista, misteriosa y observadora, así que quien sabes, tal vez ya sepa que les estoy esperando aquí.

Llevo puesto una sudadera verde con una capucha, la cual llevo puesta, para que no sea fácil reconocerme, tampoco es que me interese mucho que algún cazarrecompensas sin un miserable berri venga a darme el día. Estoy concentrado en mis pensamientos, sin embargo, escucho una voz bastante infantil que reconocería hasta en un jolgorio de pajarracos canturreando. Es Chopper. Miro a mí alrededor intentando visualizarlo, aunque los nervios me traicionan algo. Y ahí lo veo, hablando con Ussop de dios sabrá que historieta inventada por este último.

Paso a su lado, intentando no llamar su atención lo suficiente como para que sepan quién soy, aunque escucho que los pasos del renito paran.

-¿Pasa algo, Chopper? –Pregunta Ussop, ladeando la cabeza al ver que el renito se ha parado y girando hacia detrás sin previo aviso.

-No, no…nada, es solo que había confundido a una persona. No te preocupes, Ussop.

Y volvieron a caminar.

Regreso a la playa donde ha desembarcado el Sunny y me escondo tras varias palmeras para echarme un rato en la espera de que caiga la noche, pues será cuando todos regresen.

Sigo dormido bajo la sombra de una amable palmera hasta que escucho algo, una frase que echaba de menos escuchar:

-¡Sanji, me muero de hambre! –Gritaba un muchacho con un sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

-Luffy… -Murmuré. Él era como mi hermano pequeño, y lo había extrañado mucho todo este tiempo.

Decido que ya es hora de presentarme en cubierta y darles el susto de sus vidas, al menos a la gran mayoría, pues son cuento mucho con Nico Robin.

Subo por las escaleras del Sunny. Siento la mirada de alguien pegada a mí, y si, mis sospechas se confirman, la arqueóloga ya se ha percatado de mi presencia desde hace rato.

Una vez llego a la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, aun sin quitarme la capucha y sintiendo como todos y cada uno de mis nakamas, está posada en mí. Solo espero que no me hayan buscado un sustituto.

-Cuánto tiempo, en Capitán.

Luffy ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y a otro, confundido.

-¿Te conozco?

-Creo que desde hace más tiempo que a estos bakas. –Bajo la capucha verde de la sudadera, sonriendo al verme cara a cara con ellos.

Las primeras reacciones son por parte de Chopper, Ussop, Nami y Brook, que gritan desesperados: "¡Un zombi!" y chillidos y más chillidos mientras corren en círculo. Después está Luffy, que con su Akuma no Mi se me abalanza encima, enrollando piernas y brazos en mi torso, como si un koala abrazado a un bambú se tratase.

-¡Zoro! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, baka?

-Vaya, ya volvió el baka-marimo, ¡si no te echábamos de menos! ¿Por qué demonios has vuelto?

-Kenshi-san, Cook-san es el que más te ha extrañado. –Comentó Robin. Supongo que esta es su forma de darme la bienvenida.

-Cejitas, parece que la isla de los Okamas te afeminó más de lo que pensaba.

Y Nami, tan simpática como siempre, nos atizó un par de puñetazos a Sanji y a mí, dándome la bienvenida.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA


End file.
